


Typo Said I Loved You

by charlottebecky



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky and Jonathan adorable friendship, Becky is a closeted gay with a crush on charlotte she does not want to acknowledge, Charlotte gets Queer Eyed, F/F, NXT goes to prom!, Set in the NXT days, her sexuality is a weird touchy subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: "You're telling me, you're all sweaty up in here against each other," Jonathan said. "And none of you have ever had a rush to create a gay love story for the ages?"A WWE/Queer Eye crossover where the Fab Five pay a visit to the NXT Performance Center, and Becky has to face her fears, including a night of drunken texts she sent to her biggest rival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is so self-indulgent but I hope you like it. You don't have to watch Queer Eye to follow the story, I promise I explain everything. Title is from Fingers by Zayn. This whole story is inspired by his album, Icarus Falls, honestly.

**Chapter 1: The Nomination**

_If time stands still / Move I will to you / This world's filled / Somehow I see you / Move I will to you -_ Stand Still, Zayn

If Becky Lynch wanted one word to define her attitude toward this new adventure she had embarked on, it was competitive. Every move she made was to get a step ahead with competition. She was always competing against someone For example, her morning battle with her alarm clock. This particular Monday, she was pleased to say she won. Her brain woke up before her body and that was fine, because her brain had also beat that horrendous blaring noise that her phone made every time it was time to get up and get her ass to training. 

At least she had changed the alarm from _I’m A Barbie Girl_ that Finn had jokingly set as her alarm a few years ago. Every time she heard that song her fight or flight mode was fully activated.

Becky was competitive because she had not packed her bags and left Ireland for the United States to have fun. She was on a mission and that was to be the best wrestler in the world. Becky didn’t have time for anyone else. But she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock to see that she _did_ have some time to grab breakfast before she had to be at the Performance Center at 7 o’ clock.

Who was she kidding? She was Becky Lynch. She’d be there at 6.45. Training started at 7.30, but she liked being there half an hour early always. But today, she could be 45 minutes early. At least. Couldn’t have Charlotte beating her to get there again.

Charlotte Flair. Becky’s biggest competition really, and lately the bane of her exitence. Becky reached up to her cabinet for protein powder and pondered on the very tall, very blonde, very athletic woman from North Carolina. She had tried to make some kind of friendship offer on the first day at the PC but Becky had politely rejected. She was flattered, but she wasn’t there to make friends with this, often too, cheerful tall person human being – Becky didn’t know how to describe her, okay? Her presence was a lot. As in, immediately noticeable when she entered a room, the kind that you don’t want to indulge – because she’s a fucking Flair, and because she didn’t have to work as hard as Becky, or Sasha Banks or Bayley did for example – but for some reason everyone was oh so charmed by her.

Becky switched to her wrestling tights and pulled her jeans over them. She grabbed an old Dublin shirt that lay spread on her chair and pulled on a hoodie as well and locked her house.

Okay, maybe Charlotte wasn’t a bad person. She was nice to everyone. Never bragging about her background or anything – although of course Becky heard the rest of the girls all mumble about it in the locker room often. Becky shook her head as she got into her car. She didn’t want to think about Charlotte Flair, especially not this early. Truth was, she found herself thinking about Charlotte a lot ever since a certain drunken night when she had texted Charlotte Flair several _interesting_ words she didn’t really wished she didn’t remember.

In fact, today (and every day) she didn’t want to think about Charlotte Flair in the first place. For once, she wanted a tall-blonde-hi-I’m-Charlotte-and-I-love-everyone free morning. 

Sure, she was attractive. Once you got past the glowing resemblance to a two-time hall of famer and stature that took attention away from everyone but her. Becky was deep in the closet anyway. Besides, Becky was on a mission to be in the best. No distractions. 

Nothing. There was not a thing in the Performance center, in the whole of Florida, in the WWE, and definitely in Charlotte Flair’s existence that was going to distract her from being the best, and as far as Becky was concerned, she wasn’t there for mates. She was there to be one of the first to get called up. And Charlotte Flair wasn’t going to get in her way.

Becky smiled as she found herself entering the PC parking lot at exactly 6.40. Take that, Flair, she thought. The parking lot wasn’t very full, but a lot of the girls didn’t drive. Becky had made an investment when she had moved to Orlando – used all the money she had saved as a flight attendant, and some her mother had insisted she take from her own retirement – and bought the car. She figured it could be useful. She didn’t have a lot in America, but at least she had the Honda. 

She happily munched on a banana as she switched the music from her car speakers to her phone, Pearl Jam now blasting on her Beats headphones instead. She grabbed her bag and happily head banged as she entered the gates of the Performance Center. Today was going to be a good day, she felt it in her heart.

When she entered the lobby, she immediately knew something was up. First of all, eight girls were gathered there. Nobody ever showed up this early, let alone hung around the lobby. They were also huddled around a laptop. 

“The fook is going on?” Becky asked, raising an eyebrow. “You lasses don’t need sleep? Usually I don’t see a soul here before 7.29 and suddenly it’s a pizza party? Was happenin?”

“Didn’t you check the group text?” Bayley asked. “The NXT girls’ one?”

 “No Bayley I was more focus on getting my arse here to get to work,” Becky scoffed. “Can’t afford to stare at my phone giggling away about Roman’s muscles like you lot. Wot’s the news then?”

“Do you know about that show, Queer Eye?” Carmella asked, as Becky went over to the laptop. 

“Oh yeah,” Becky said, trying to rack her brain for knowledge of American television. “The one on Netflix where they do makeovers and stuff?”

Becky's face went a little red. She hated talking about gay stuff with anyone. Her red cheeks right now would definitely be a dead giveaway, but nobody seemed to notice.

“Yeah!” Summer chimed in. “They’re filming they’re latest season in Orlando and they’re looking for nominations! So we’re wondering which one of us should be nominated.”

“Why are we picking from the girls when Rollins is out there with that gold streak on his head?” Becky asked. 

“If you read the group chat you’d know,” Bayley said. “They’re explicitly looking to help out more women this season.” 

“So they’re looking to help out their ‘hero’ as they call the nominee in different categories,” Alexa began. “Fashion, hair and makeup, food, culture – which I guess means behavior, and fix up their interior space.”

Becky listened impatiently as her eyes kept darting back to the clock. 6.48. Damn it. Charlotte wasn’t among the girls. And she was willing to bet that Charlotte wasn’t at her home. She’d beaten Becky to training. Second time this in three sessions. Fuck this. She had at least wanted to start her Monday right.

“Look I gotta go,” Becky said. “Have fun with this – whatever.”

“Wait,” Paige called after her. “Do you wanna nominate someone?”

“Yeah nominate Charlotte for all I care,” Becky said. “Her hair’s a mess, she keeps wearing the same stupid boots with every gear, and isn’t she always getting take out? She could use the help.”

“You’re actually a genius,” Sasha said, as the others nodded in unison. Becky agreed that she was a genius, but she couldn’t care less about a bunch of gay guys running around the PC. 

Sasha ran over with her as she made her way past the giggling girls, now super excited to have a victim. 

“And Hunter’s okay with all this nonsense?” Becky asked, as she and Sasha entered the locker room and put in their stuff inside the lockers.

“Yep,” Sasha said. “You know persuasive Bayley can be. It’s her favorite show and I think she really wants them around here, but doesn’t necessarily wanna be nominated herself.”

“That’s right,” Becky smirked. Hunter almost always gave in to Bayley. They were real tight. Everyone loved Bayley, it was hard to say no to her. “Well I don’t want any distractions in my training space, but I suppose it could be fun.”

They entered the big training room. And of course, Charlotte was already in the training room, seemed like trying out her big boot on a practice dummy. 

“Morning Sasha,” Charlotte said as the two of them walked in.

“Hey, hey Char,” Sasha waved, as she went over to do some bench presses. 

“Morning Becks,” Charlotte said.

“I told you not to call me that,” Becky said, between gritted teeth, as she hopped on to the ring that was next to the one Charlotte was in and began practicing her falls.

“How was your weekend?” Charlotte asked, ignoring Becky’s near-snarl at her.

“It was fine, not that it’s any of your business,” Becky said. “You know I hate small talk.” 

“It seemed like my business three weekends ago,” Charlotte said, standing up and grinning, and reaching for her water bottle. “You know – we should really talk about those texts you sent me that night.” 

“I told you,” Becky said, taking a dummy and nearly punching its head off. “I probably didn’t even mean those texts for you.” 

“How many tall blonde legacy wrestlers do you know?” Charlotte asked. “You were really complimenting my abs there.”

“Shut the fook up Flair,” Becky growled. “I was drunk. I don’t even know what happened.”

“Would you guys get a room?” Sasha said, now coming over to them, and getting in the room with Becky to practice lockups. 

“Whatever,” Becky said. 

“So did you guys finish that Queer Eye nomination thing?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh yeah,” Sasha said, grinning. Becky couldn’t stop herself from smirking either. 

“Wait,” Charlotte said, stopping her big boot practice and raising both her hands. “What?”

“We nominated you C,” Sasha said, with a look that showed just how scared she was because Charlotte could possibly come after her with a steel chair.

“What could I possibly need a makeover for?” Charlotte asked. 

“Don’t look at me,” Sasha said. “It was Becky’s idea.”

“I said it as a joke, but as always of course I had a point,” Becky said, not giving two shits what Flair thought. “Besides, your wardrobe isn’t exactly free of tacky rhinestones.”

“What the fuck, Becky,” Charlotte said, now trying to get in their ring. Sasha left hers and stopped her. 

“Charlotte this could actually be a lot of fun,” Sasha said. “It’s not just external makeovers. It’s like, they coach you on confidence, they re-do your home, they teach you a recipe or two – they even buy clothes for you. Aren’t you always complaining about how you don’t want your Dad’s money, but don’t have groceries? This could be it.”

Charlotte stood there listening, as Becky stopped crunches to watch the blonde contemplate. Damn, she’d never noticed Charlotte had such a fine jawline. Maybe those gay guys could help her highlight these features of her more. Becky shook it oof. Why was she feeling a little soft for Charlotte? This wasn’t allowed.

The other girls had made their way into the training room now. Becky rolled her eyes. A morning full of distraction. Not enough edge on the competition today. Not edge at all really. She’d been one of the last ones at the PC, even if the others hadn’t started their workout yet. Stupid Queer Eye.

“What’s up?” Bayley said, walking over to them. 

“Charlotte’s mad we nominated her,” Sasha said, smiling. 

“Listen the chances they pick you in the first place isn’t even that high,” Bayley said. “Just watch the show Char, it’s wonderful. You’d have a lot of fun.”

Becky watched Charlotte glare at Becky, and then her eyes slowly soften. Charlotte liked everyone, and everyone liked Bayley. If anyone could diffuse Charlotte’s frustration right now, it was definitely Bayley.

“This would be such good practice for when we’re on TV,” Carmella chimed in. “We’d all be interviewed and stuff, and they wanted to help in a final event to serve as your post-makeover ‘coming out’ so to say – it’s not a gay thing, it’s like-“ 

“Like coming out at a debutante ball type of thing?” Charlotte asked. 

“Yeah like presentation to society,” Bayley said. “And we said you needed help arranging the NXT Prom.”

“What in god’s name is the NXT Prom?” Becky said, now no longer being to hold it in. This kept more ridiculous by the second. 

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Bayley said. “We could have a prom! We all bring dates and dress up and stuff. It would be so cute.” 

“I’m not going to that,” Becky said, making a horrified face. She wasn’t going to prom, she was very happy to have missed out on that American tradition. She didn’t want to pretend that she liked men, and have some greasy wrestle boy grinding up against her.

“Guys I-“ Charlotte said, smiling. “That sounds wonderful. Wow. I do love prom.”

“Of course you do,” Becky sneered.

“Look Becks,” Charlotte said, and Becky gave her a Look. “Sorry, I mean, Becky. We don’t even know if my nomination’s being accepted yet. They don’t accept everyone I assume, yeah, Bayley?” 

“No, no, not at all,” Bayley said. “They’re only doing eight Orlando episodes and I’m sure thousands of people are submitting applications.”

“Although a woman wrestler looks amazing on any application,” Carmella said. “So I’d say you have a pretty good chance.” 

“Fuck this,” Becky said, making a face, as Coach Bloom and Coach Amato came in.

“It’ll be okay,” Charlotte reassured her with a genuine look, and Becky felt a little bad. Charlotte was the one being unexpectedly thrown into this – at Becky’s suggestion too – and here she was telling Becky things would be okay. Becky shook it off.

Charlotte Flair was competition and Becky was here to absolutely dismantle competition. No soft spots.

- 

The rest of the week passed by without much news, and the week after that too. The excitement of the possibility of being on a Netflix show began to die down a little. Becky loved it though. It was much easier for her to focus on her wrestling without all her fellow wrestlers giggling about how good-looking Antoni Porowski, Queer Eye’s food expert was. _He’s gay, you idiots!_ She wanted to yell, as if they didn’t already know.

 _I’m gay, you idiots,_ sometimes she wanted to say, but never felt like any of it was the right time. Or who to start with, if she had to tell one person.

She almost told Charlotte that time she sent those drunk texts though. She shook her head. It was a mistake. 

It was Friday and as she got out of the shower and grabbed her bag, Bayley came over to her. 

“We’re all going to the bar around the corner to celebrate the end of the week,” Bayley said. “Join us?” 

Becky wasn’t one for socializing, but she could really use some whiskey just about now. 

“Alright,” she said, as the girls walked over to The Florida Bar.

“Glad to see you could join,” Charlotte said. “Any fun weekend plans?”

“I still hate small talk,” Becky said. “But yeah, Finn and I are going to catch some football at the pub.”

“Like soccer-football?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah, football, football,” Becky said, grimacing. “The stuff one plays with their foot. Not some rugby’s estranged second cousin that you Americans call football.”

Charlotte laughed. Becky noticed the way her eyes crinkled when she did. A thing of true beauty, she thought, both the sound and the sight. Not that she would ever admit to Charlotte out loud. 

She made a note to herself not to get too drunk, considering she wasn’t very composed with keeping her thoughts to herself when she’d had alcohol in her, case in point, that night, with those texts to Charlotte.

Becky preferred not to think about those. 

Thankfully, Charlotte had also stopped bringing them up. But she made a point to sit next to Becky at their booth at the bar anyway. Damn it, Becky thought. Why did she have to smell so good? 

They were half an hour through their night of yelling and laughing – Becky mostly brooding and quietly smirking at jokes – when Bayley got a phone call.

“Hello?” She said. “Oh? Wait, what? Really? Uh huh. Oh my god. Okay, Amazing. Shit, wow. I mean, sorry, wow, ohh! Yes of course. I’ll tell her. Thank you so much!”

Bayley hung up the phone and everyone stared at her, curious. 

“Charlotte got picked for a Queer Eye interview!” Bayley exclaimed and all of the girls screamed. 

“I mean I’m not in yet, am I?” Charlotte asked.

“No,” Bayley said. “It’ s a screening – they’ll ask you some questions about your life, see what you need help with and stuff, and they’ll decide by the end of next week.” 

“Wow!” Charlotte said, and Becky could see that the blonde looked genuinely excited. So did everyone else around the table.

Charlotte went to get rounds for the table, and Becky said she’d help.

  
“You’ll get it of course you will,” Becky said, as they grabbed half the shot glasses. “It _would_ be pretty cool, wouldn’t it? A new wardrobe, new furniture and all.”

“Yeah we’re barely earning anything now,” Charlotte said. “But I think it’s the confidence coaching I’m most excited for. All of you are so fucking good at what you do, and you’ve done it for years. I’m here because of my dad. I have to find a way to you know, be myself.”

“Hey,” Becky said. “You’re already the most athletic here. You’ll figure out the character stuff.”

“Thanks, Becks,” Charlotte said.

Becky was tipsy enough not to protest at the nickname for once.

*

Becky got to the Performance Center at 6.40 am on Monday, but was disappointed to see that yet again, every fucking other girl was there before her. Again, gathered around the lobby. Charlotte was there too. And, to her utter amazement, so was Triple H.

“Wot's happenin?” Becky asked. 

“Charlotte got selected for Queer Eye!” Bayley said, and Becky could see that The Hugger, as she was being called these days, was near tears. “She passed the interview. They’re filming here next week!”

“Why can we never do these things after training?” Becky asked. 

“Cause Hunter has to fly over to Raw tonight,” Sasha said, as Hunter gathered them all.

“Listen up ladies,” Triple H said. “As all of you know by now, our very own Charlotte Flair has been selected to be a hero for Netflix’s Queer Eye!”

Everyone cheered. 

“I’ve been in touch with their production team,” Triple H said. “To make sure the filming occurs around your schedule in a way they won’t disrupt training. But sometimes they _will_ film you, so bring your best moves. They’ll mostly follow Charlotte around of course, but since you’re part of her day to day activities, get ready to be on camera! You might even be interviewed.” 

Becky wasn’t even aware she was making a face, but Hunter stopped his speech to say, “Just for your facial expression right now, I’m gonna make _sure_ you get interviewed, Becky.” 

Everyone laughed.

“I’m so glad we’re doing this cause it’s an excellent way to prepare for your future career as a WWE Superstar,” Hunter continued. “Get used to the cameras and get ready to show your personality. Alright everyone, pre-production starts on Wednesday. Have fun! I’m so excited.”

“Wow,” Bayley squealed. “I’m gonna meet Antoni, Tan, Karamo, Bobby and Jonathan!” 

“I binged the whole thing last week,” Charlotte admitted as she walked over to the training room since she was the only one already in gear. “And I am super excited.”

“Congrats I guess,” Becky said, catching up to the blonde. 

“Thank you, Becky!” Charlotte said. “Any chance you’re ready to talk about those texts?”

“Not today,” Becky said. “Not ever.”

“I’ll keep asking every day,” Charlotte said.

“I’ll kick your ass, Flair,” Becky said.

“Meet me in the ring then,” Charlotte said.

Becky made a run for it. “Already there, ya slowpoke!”

Charlotte slid inside the ring to join her as they practiced submission holds. Charlotte Flair was possibly growing on Becky. But she was still competition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to introduce a gay OC and i don't know why

**Chapter 2 – Pre-Production**

_I can’t find no peace / But when I close my eyes I see it all again / Am I a fool waiting for you? / What if you never come back_ – Insomnia, Zayn

Becky wasn’t sure what pre-production meant as she made her way to the Performance Center on Wednesday, but she immediately noticed the giant Netflix trucks that were in the parking lot. People she assumed to be filming crew were running in and out of the building, as Becky got out of her car and started walking over she heard, a yell of “Becky!” and looked back to find Bayley running over to join her.

“Wow I’m so excited!” Bayley said. “They’re _here._ I mean _they_ aren’t. But their people are.”

“Fill me in on what’s happening on who’s here Bay,” Becky frowned, and tugged her jacket closer at the sudden exposure to wind. “I don’t understand who’s they and who’s _they._ ”

“Oh, okay okay,” Bayley said, clearly very excited to be the liaison between the NXT girls and the Queer Eye team. “So the people here today are camera crew, wardrobe crew, set people, casting directors, and the like. They’re here to check our venue, see where they’d like to film. Their producers and directors are here as well. They’re gonna be mostly talking to Charlotte, but also us as well.”

“Uh huh,” Becky nodded, as they got inside the locker room where, for once, nobody had arrived first thankfully. And yet, Charlotte’s name was already signed on the attendance shit. _God fucking damn Lynch_ , Becky scolded herself. _You’re slacking._

“Yeah so,” Bayley said. ”They’re gonna be talking to us, giving us a rundown of their goal throughout the next couple of weeks, and go over what our individual roles are as well.”

“We have roles?” Becky asked.

“Yeah of course,” Bayley said. “I keep telling you to watch the show. Each of us will be in the background for scenes, but we’ll probably get interviewed too – about our lives and careers here, about our relationship to Charlotte, about what she might need getting Queer Eye’d over.”

 _Our relationship to Charlotte,_ Becky’s brain dipped its fixation on those words. But instead what she said aloud was, “Queer Eye’d huh?” she grinned, as she and Bayley made their way to the training room. “That a verb in the Oxford English Dictionary?”’

“Shut up,” Bayley said.

Charlotte was already in the ring, but she wasn’t alone. She was talking to a couple of people – a man and woman, and she smiled at them as they entered. Becky’s stomach did a little jolt because there she noticed it again, fucking Charlotte and her smile and her eye crinkle.

“Hey Bay you go on,” Becky called. “I’m gonna grab a drink of water first.”

“Kay,” Bayley said, as Becky took off.

She wasn’t looking where she was going, and she really should have been looking ahead and not down, because this caused her to accidentally bumped into a human as she was turning round the corner trying to get to the water fountain.

“Oh woops, I am so sorry,” Becky said, looking up at a taller brunette with an undercut.

“Me too,” the woman said, and Becky tried to not to fixate on this woman’s lip ring. Or muscular arms. “I was supposed to be at the uh, training room I think, ten minutes ago, but I seem to be lost. Could you help me please?”

“Uh,” Becky said. ”Yeah, I was just headed there. You mind if I drink some water first?”

“No, of course,” she said.

Becky hadn’t really met another gay woman in a long time. Especially one who was this outwardly gay-looking in her appearance. Not that Becky should assume anything. If assumptions ruled the world, she’d probably be straight, right?

“I’m Jules,” she said, offering her hand. “Head of the Queer Eye lighting crew.”

“Becky Lynch,” shaking Jules’ hand. “Just a wee lass tryna be a wrestler.”

“Is that an Irish accent?” Jules asked, as they walked into the training room.

“Indeed,” Becky nodded, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

God, women were a lot.

“Thanks for getting me here,” Jules said. “I’d still be lost without you. I’ll let you get on with your training.”

“You too,” Becky said, and immediately bit her tongue. “I mean – with your uh crew stuff, I mean.. light stuff I mean… yeah.”

Jules laughed. Becky wanted to jump off a ladder.

“What was that?” Sasha asked, creeping over from behind Becky, to wrap her arm around her shoulder.

“Ya know,” Becky said. “Just showing the lighting lady around.”

“She looks really cool,” Sasha said, checking her out. “I like her style.”

Becky felt a weird sensation then. She wasn’t sure if it was jealousy, and if it _was_ jealousy, whether it was because she had met this Jules character first, or because she wanted Sasha’s ability to unabashedly compliment this woman without feeling gay shame all over her bones.

“Uh huh,” Becky nodded. “Seems nice.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Sasha asked.

“Nothin’,” Becky said, shrugging, trying not to panic. Did Sasha figure out her sexuality? Fuck. Fuck. Becky _knew_ she wasn’t safe in a sport where she had to be in contact with women at all times, but of all things a Netflix lighting head giving her away? She’d have never predicted. “What do you mean?”

“You seem happier than usual honestly,” Sasha said, smiling. “Is there a special someone? Did you meet a guy?”

Becky internally breathed the biggest sigh of relief. But felt so trapped in her own skin at the same time.

“Pfft,” she said. “I’m married to this wrestling thing okay. Must be cause I got coffee on the way.”

“Cool,” Sasha said. “I’m excited for this film stuff, I didn’t think I’d be.”

“Yeah?” Becky said. “Me too, kind of. Nice to have some change.”

“I agree,” Sasha said, patting her on the back. “I binged the whole thing last weekend.”

“Oh yeah?” Becky asked. She’d just watched football and drank, and made sure Finn kept her phone as far away from her as possible so she wouldn’t send weird texts to Charlotte again. “Do you recommend it?”

“I do, I think, yeah,” Sasha said. “I love reality shows, but even if you don’t they’re all kinda cute. I’m excited to meet them.”

“Sweet,” Becky said. “Maybe I will check it out.”

Sasha and Becky were about to step into a different ring than where Charlotte – and now Bayley – were talking to the man and woman but Bayley called them over.

Becky mumbled something about having no interest in being on TV unless it’s Wrestlemania, and Sasha poked her and said “be a good sport.”

Becky sighed. Charlotte could have the spotlight on this one. She was only competitive in making sure Charlotte didn’t hog all the wrestling posters.

“Becky, Sasha, this is David and Jennifer, two of Queer Eye’s executive producers,” Bayley said, as Becky and Sasha shook their hands.

“So this is the four horsewomen of NXT huh,” the woman – Jennifer said. “Nice to see all of you. I’m still newly getting into wrestling but this is as exciting for us as it is for you.”

“Who said it’s exciting for me?” Becky mumbled, and Sasha elbowed her in the ribs. “As you guys know our five main guys of the show – the Fab Five, as they are called – will be here helping Charlotte with various things. And part of the makeover is also, to have you, as Charlotte’s friends, talk about her, what she may need help with, and your experience with her, and the way Queer Eye shifts her outlook in how she dresses, or how her home is furnished, how she does her hair, etc. before and after.”

“Sweet,” Sasha said, and Becky simply nodded.

“We’re gonna be like talking heads in those reality shows!” Bayley said, making a grand gesture with her hands. “Being like, ‘Hmm when I first met Charlotte she only kept wearing the same gold boots, no matter what her gear color.’”

“Hey!” Charlotte said. “Why does everyone keep picking on the boots?”

“Because you gotta spice it up more Flair,” Becky said. “You’re about to be under the eyes of the world. Both cause of this, and cause of WWE. Just, buy some goddamn new boots.”

“That’s good, she’s so brilliant!” the man producer, David, said. “You, Irish lady, are my new favorite. We’re gonna have you around doing all of this banter with Charlotte all throughout, if that’s okay.”

“Oh ho,” Becky said, laughing, for the first time since this whole Queer Eye shenanigan began. “Ya know I am rather good at banter with Miss Flair here.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“Excellent stuff,” David said, clapping his hands.

“This is how I’m gonna outshine you in wrestling too, Charlotte,” Becky grinned, as David and Jennifer left the ring for training to begin.

“Oh yeah,” Charlotte said, running over to hold the punching bag Becky was working on. “Care to start outshining me in addressing those text messages?”

“Would ya let it go?” Becky asked.

“Maybe for today,” Charlotte said, and Becky noted the softness yet raspy nature that encompassed Charlotte Flair’s morning voice. She tried not to think about it too much. “But I’ll ask again tomorrow.”

Charlotte grinned and Becky shot her a look, and punched the bag real hard.

“How ya feelin?” Becky found herself asking. “About all this? Is it overwhelming? I mean I’m not the _hero_ and even I’m feeling the pressure to perform.”

“That’s cause you just charmed the executive producer with one word,” Charlotte said. “You always make a good first impression.”

“Thanks,” Becky said, trying not to think about the first time she and Charlotte had met.

It was unfortunate really, because all Becky had been trying to do was find an apartment in peace, and then it had turned out that she and Charlotte wanted the same one. And of course, Charlotte Flair being Charlotte Flair, had happily let Becky had it. Becky never wanted to like her, but she kept doing that, Charlotte did. Nice gestures. Selfless gestures. Have a personality that nobody growing up with a millionaire father should. But there she was, slightly towering over Becky, grinning, as Becky tried to convince herself that she was at the WWE to be the best, and not rack her brain for adjectives that defined Charlotte’s smile.

“To answer your question,” Charlotte said, snapping Becky out of it. “I am _really_ nervous. I’ve… never really cared about the clothes I wear. And I can’t cook for shit. I barely brush my hair before getting here. I own a bed and a dresser. And confidence? You know that’s definitely weakest suit.”

“Did you just copy paste what you told them in the Skype interview, Flair?” Becky joked. When Charlotte’s face gave it away, she laughed. “Typical. No wonder it worked. Anyway, listen, that’s what they’re here for aren’t they? You’re the perfect fit, you’ll be great. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit regarding how charismatic you are.”

“Thanks,” Charlotte said, and then stopped mid-thought. “Wait you’re being nice to me. I must be in a _terrible_ state.”

“Yeah, I guess I feel a little sorry for ya,” Becky grinned, as they let go of the punching bag and walked over to the coaches and the rest of the girls. “Besides, who knows, I _guess_ it could be fun to have something new happening around here huh?”

“That’s the spirit!” Bayley said, as she joined them. “You’re gonna love the Fab Five, Becks. They’re just so chill, and funny, and really gay, and-“

Becky stopped hearing. _Fuck,_ she forgot that essential part. Did gay guys have good gaydar? Becky was in no position to come out to anyone. She could get away in front of the girls because they were clueless. Charlotte probably knew, because of the drunk text incident. But maybe not, because Charlotte could be dense, and she hadn’t particularly brought up that insinuation.

But would strangers she never met figure her out? Suddenly Becky’s excitement died down a little and she was very nervous for the arrival of these men.

*

Hunter had asked them to mingle with the crew and make them feel as welcome as possible, but Becky really wasn’t sure how to cope when she sat found herself approaching Lighting Head Possible Gay Jules With The Lip Piercing and asking her if she wanted to sit with them.

“Sure!” Jules said, smiling at her. “You guys seem so cool, I was watching y’all train and wow, wrestling seems harder than they make it look on TV huh.”

“Yep,” Becky said, showing the brunette over to the table where she was sitting at with Sasha, Bayley, and Carmella. Normally Charlotte would join them, but she was away at an interview.  “Wrestling is actually so much than meets the eye. Also, Jules this is Sasha, Bayley, and Carmella. Everyone this is Jules, she’s the lighting head.”

“Hey,” Sasha said. “I like your jacket.”

Becky found herself annoyed at Sasha’s effortless appreciation of the female beauty once more. And then annoyed at herself for being annoyed in the first place.

“You’re the one who submitted Charlotte’s nomination, right?” Jules asked Bayley. “It was such a well written application, we were all very impressed.”

“I mean, yeah, I guess,” Bayley said, blushing. “We all did.”

“She’s being humble,” Carmella said. “Bayley loves Queer Eye. I don’t think you’ve been able to sleep all week, have you?”

“Hahah,” Bayley blushed a little. Becky felt both a little jealous, as well as relieved that she wasn’t the only one flustered by Jules’ uber cool presence. Then, Charlotte joined them at the table, plopping her tray of spinach salad and chicken breast next to Becky, and Becky tried not to be aware of the fact that Charlotte had just showered and began to smell like peaches. Because then that would remind her of those cursed texts she had sent to Charlotte, and Becky didn’t want to be ever remembering those really.

“How’d it go?” Sasha asked, taking a mouthful of food.

“Pretty good, actually,” Charlotte said.

“Whatcha do?” Bayley asked.

“A bunch of screen tests,” Charlotte said. “Trying on different makeup. Going over budget stuff with their unit production manager to see what kind of stuff I might need. We’re gonna give them a tour of my apartment after training is done this evening. I think you guys are supposed to be there too. They’re gonna film like, what the place is normally like and how it may host my friends and uh, colleagues.”

She added the last part carefully, looking at Becky self-consciously.

“Relax Flair,” Becky said. “We’re friendly enough.”

“Enough for you to let me call you Becks?” Charlotte asked, smiling wide, her eyes suddenly twinkling.

“Um,” Becky said, trying hard not to focus on the sudden butterflies in her tummy. “Of course not. Chillax. Never get too ahead of yourself. Isn’t that what Coach Bloom is always telling us?”

“Of course, of course,” Charlotte said. “Ooh, and the Queer Eye Fab Five is coming on Friday! We’re just gonna hang with them all day around the PC, we start filming officially, and then guess what, they wanna get drinks with us!”

“Holy shit!” Bayley said, and everyone around the table smiled. "Is Friday Day One then of the schedule they handed us or today? Since they're interviewing us at yuor place?"

"I think Friday is Day One," Charlotte said, and Jules confirmed. "Today is just background stuff you know? Pretty cool right?"

Becky nodded. This was pretty cool.

After lunch, before Becky was about to head to promo class, Jules pulled her aside.

“Hey Becky,” she said. “Is there something going on with you and Charlotte?”

 _Fuck,_ Becky thought. Stupid gays and their perfect gaydars. She had to play it cool. She had to play it off. Not that she had a crush on Charlotte. But just that, no one should know she’s gay.

“You mean the intense competition to be the best here?” Becky scoffed.

“Oh no,” Jules laughed. “I meant of the romantic nature.”

Becky really hoped her face didn’t start burning up then and there.

“No, no, of course not,” Becky said. “Why do you ask?”

“You guys seem to have a lot of chemistry, so I was just wondering,” Jules said.

“Oh cool, okay,” Becky said, antsy to get to class now. She didn’t really want to talk about Charlotte, or herself. Or them together. Their chemistry apparently. “I’d sure hope so. We’re the two best in our class. We’d be good in the ring together. Anyway. That all?”

“Yeah,” Jules said. “I mean no. So is she single?”

“I guess,” Becky said. “I suppose so, yeah. Not seeing anyone as far as I’m aware of. Why do you ask? Something for the show?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” Jules said, smiling, and looking at the crowd. “She’s super beautiful, so I was thinking of maybe asking her out after all this filming stuff is down. I’m hanging around Orlando on vacation for a bit so it wouldn’t be so bad to have someone to show me around ya know?”

Becky couldn’t explain why she suddenly wanted to throw up.

“Oh, uh, I don’t, think she, uh,” Becky stuttered. _Get it out, Lynch_ , she told herself. “I think Charlotte is straight.. as far as I know.”

“That’s never really stopped my game,” Jules says, grinning, slapping Becky on the back. Becky subconsciously jumped back immediately at the touch. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Yeah, anyway. I think I could take my chances. Anyway, gotta run, and talk to the producers now. Thanks for letting me know she’s available, Becky. I appreciate it.”

Becky was annoyed. Scratch that. She was mad. Really mad. But she wasn’t exactly sure whom she was mad at. Maybe she was mad at herself for being so affected by this. Jules could ask whomever she wanted out. Charlotte wasn’t her girlfriend or anything. Which is why she was angry at herself as well. Why was she taking this so personally? She had no intention of doing anything that involved distractions from wrestling, and Charlotte Flair was number one on that list. Not that she’d do Charlotte Flair.

And speaking of, Becky, despite somewhere in her heart and brain rationally knowing that none of this was Charlotte’s fault, was also mad at Charlotte. Because if Charlotte wasn’t so tall and towering with a smile reminiscent of a thousand suns, none of them wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place now, would they?

 _Fuck this,_ Becky said. _I’m fine. It’s a free country. They can have each other. If Charlotte_ was _gay by any chance, she deserves someone who’s all cool and isn’t afraid to be herself, like Jules._

Becky looked at her watch. Shit, she was a minute late for promo class. Dusty wouldn’t be too happy about that. And nobody liked disappointing Dusty.

_

After class was over the girls were heading over to Charlotte’s place to film some intro scenes for the episode. A bunch were taking the Netflix van, but Becky had told she had four spaces in her car and Alexa, Sasha, Bayley and Carmella had all called dibs. Charlotte, unfortunately – _was it unfortunate?_ Becky asked herself – was going to be riding with the producers.

As she grabbed her stuff out of the locker room and was about to head over with the girls, Charlotte called after her.

“Hey Becky wait up!” Charlotte said, and Becky immediately felt her brain melt a little, trying not to hyper fixate on the way Charlotte said her name, pronouncing every letter, and then wondering if Charlotte and Jules had been flirting at all.

“Hey,” Becky said quietly. “What’s up?”

“Just checking if you were in the mood to discuss those texts,” Charlotte said, and Becky froze. “I’m kidding, I’m sorry I keep bringing it up.”

“Ha ha very funny,” Becky said.

“Nothing’s up really,” Charlotte said. “I just wanted to walk over to the parking lot with you, is all.”

“Just cause I said we’re friends,” Becky said, smirking. “You’re suddenly all over me. Hold your horses Flair, we ain’t besties just yet.”

“I feel like we could be though,” Charlotte said. “You’re a lot softer than you let on. Anyway, thank you so much for doing this.”

“Doing what?” Becky asked, as they approached her car and she texted the girls her parking location.

“Coming along with us for the filming,” Charlotte said. “You didn’t have to do that. I know you’re not a big fan of all this. You really did have the option of just saying no and going home. But instead you’re spending your Wednesday night with us, for me. So it means a hell of a lot.”

“Stop being cheesy and get in the truck with the producers, Flair,” Becky said, lightly punching Charlotte on the shoulder. “I’m mostly doing it cause or else Bayley would be sad and pouty and none of us want that do we? I’ll see you at your place.”

Charlotte looked at her for a second, and before Becky could say anything, bent down and hugged her tight. Becky usually hated hugs. But this one, this one was different. It wasn’t smothering. It wasn’t too much. It wasn’t sweaty.

If felt just right.

**_**

It occurred to Becky that despite being involved in their little apartment war over Becky’s current place, Becky had never actually been to Charlotte’s. She walked in with the girls, and it was really nice. Almost as good as the one Becky had, because Becky was competitive, and she wasn’t admitting that just Charlotte’s was nicer. Plus, Charlotte had barely invested in any furniture, except for a rusty old couch in the living room (“I found it in a yard sale, what, it’s vintage and cute”) and Becky at least had more stuff.

“So,” Jennifer, the producer came up to them, and provided them with instructions. “You are all going to be sitting there and acting natural that you’re all hanging out here after work, and Charlotte will be hosting you. But, remember that the goal is to show that this isn’t a usual case or Charlotte something normally does because she doesn’t really have much going on here.”

Becky started laughing. Sasha shot her a look. “Sorry, sorry,” Becky said, hiding her laugh. “Please continue.”

“And then we’ll be doing talking heads interviews of some of you,” Jennifer continued. “About how Charlotte could use the help of the Fab Five, and Bayley you can go in more details about why you nominated Charlotte.”

Becky breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Some of you’ hopefully didn’t include her. She was having a lot of thoughts about Charlotte lately. That needed rehashing and reflecting. But definitely not on Netflix.

“Actually,” Bayley said. “I just wanted to nominate _someone_ from the Performance Center, nominating Charlotte was actually Becky’s idea.”

All eyes turned to Becky, who was pretty sure he had turned a very bright shade of red.

“No, i um,” Becky protested.

“Settled then,” Jennifer said. “Becky you’ll also be talking to us. Okay guys we’re gonna be ready to shoot in five, so places.”

They went through acting all natural, like they were chilling with their wrestle mates and having a blast, while Charlotte set up tea for them. The camera had its eyes on all of them, but mostly Charlotte and Becky had her eyes on Jules and whether she also had her eyes on Charlotte.

 _Shake it off,_ she told herself.

After that part of filming had wrapped up  that part of the shoot, Becky waited for Sasha and Bayley to finish their talking head interviews for her own to come up. She waited outside Charlotte’s living room where that was happening and observed as Jules walked over to Charlotte and started talking. Becky felt her stomach lurch. It was fine. She probably wasn’t asking her out. But Charlotte was laughing. A lot. Fuck this.

“Becky?” A voice said, and she was startled as one of the producers approached her. “We’re ready for you now.”

She entered the living room which had been transformed into somewhat of a studio with a green screen.

“So whenever you’re ready, my Irish star,” David, who had obviously taken a liking to Becky, said. “Tell us why you thought Charlotte was a good nominee, and how you think the Queer Eye Fab Five can help her.”

Becky nodded. She got this.

“And action!”

“A’ight, so Charlotte and I have been at WWE development since the same week,” Becky said. “She’s immensely talented and hardworkin’ no question about that at all. But from what I’ve seen that girl wears gold boots with every gear. To be a WWE superstar you need to look good you need to feel good and you need charisma to get the crowd on your side. I feel like the Fab Five could really help her come through with her confidence that I feel like she still needs in the ring, not to mention teach her how to do her hair. Oh, and look at this apartment that girl needs help.”

“And cut!” David said. “Excellent stuff Becky, you’re gonna be so good at wrestling promos someday.”

“I already am,” Becky grinned, happy with the compliment.

By the time she was done with her interview the girls had already gone home. The crew people also seemed to be packing up. Jules, thankfully was among them, and not with Charlotte. Becky’s phone beeped just then and there was a text from Charlotte:

 **Charlotte Flair [6.44 pm]** _Come to the roof_

 **Becky Lynch [6.45 pm]** _There’s a roof?_

 **Charlotte Flair [6.47 pm]** _Yeah just take the elevator to the 6th floor and take one flight up the stairs._

 **Charlotte Flair [6.47 pm]** _Hurry, it's time sensitive_

Becky felt her heart beating a little fast, but she told herself it was because she had been on camera. She took the elevator and ran up as fast as she could. Charlotte stood by the railing with a couple of beers - Becky’s favorite kind, Becky noted - grinning at her.

“Wooing me are ya, Flair?” Becky asked. “I thought you were under strict orders not to woo.”

“Shut up,” Charlotte said, laughing. “Grab a beer, and look at the sky.”

Becky turned and looked. The sky was all shades of pink, purple, and orange, with the sun about to set. Charlotte handed Becky a beer, and continued smiling at her.

“Ya know I normally wouldn’t say this,” Becky said. “But the world’s better when you smile, princess.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my worst enemy?” Charlotte asked, laughing. “What kind of nickname is that, anyway?”

“Worst enemy?” Becky asked, faking a pout. “Oh, and here I thought we were friends?”

“Are you ready to talk about those texts yet?” Charlotte said, as they stood their, watching the sunset.

“I’m tellin ya Charlotte,” Becky said. “They didn’t mean anything.”

“Okay,” Charlotte said, and Becky wondered if there was almost a hint of disappointment in her voice. “Just checking.”

“Cheers to everything that’s to come in this lil Queer Eye adventure,” Becky said, raising a toast.

“And to our undoubtedly groundbreaking wrestling careers,” Charlotte said, accepting the cheers. “Thanks, Becks. Means a lot that you’re here.”

“Don’t call me Becks, princess.”

“Don’t call me princess, _Becks._ ”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Day One**

_ It's you I feel, that's who you are in my mind / I've been lying to the liars / I've been lying / I've been lying with the liars / Every night / Lying 'cause im flying _ \- Icarus Interlude, Zayn

Becky woke up Friday morning feeling like she had just gotten hit by a truck. Seriously, she wondered. Why did it feel like she had a hangover? Her head was aching massively. Her mouth was dry. What  had she been doing the night before? Was that the night with the roof with Charlotte? No that was Wednesday.  _ What did we do last night again? _ She asked herself. As she grabbed her water bottle and clutched her head she tried to remember.

Her phone buzzed with Bayley messaging the group text.

**Bayley** [6.02 a.m.]  _ Rise and shine women of NXT. It’s the big day. The Fab Five will be here at 10 after this morning’s training session and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. _

Becky’s brain slowly began piecing the puzzles together. Queer Eye… Fab Five… Charlotte… post training on Thursday… Charlotte’s place… wine… a lot of wine… binge watching… 

She hit her french press up for some much needed coffee. 

How had the night ended though? Becky wondered. She sincerely hoped she hadn’t let anything weird slip. Becky really knew that the last thing she should be doing was get drunk with Charlotte. Especially with those texts still remaining undiscussed. 

Becky looked through her phone for any signs of what she and Charlotte may have talked about. There was one sent text to Charlotte at 3.02 am that read “Thank you for such a fun night,” and Charlotte had replied “Of course! Good night!” a couple of minutes later. 

3.02 a.m.? What the fuck?

Becky wasn’t an early sleeper. But 12.30 was usually wild enough. Any time she went to a club with friends or things like that she liked to be back home before 1. If she was drunk when she got home, how had she driven back? Had she taken an Uber? She looked down from her apartment building to see that yes indeed her car was parked on the street in its usual spot.

She pulled out her phone as she poured coffee from the pot onto her cup.

**Becky Lynch** [6.10 am]  _ Hey I didn’t drive back drunk last night did I? _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.11 am]  _ No, I drove you back in your car.  _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.12 am]  _ Wait. Do you not remember? _

Becky blushed. She was a bit embarrassed but she was also curious. 

**Becky Lynch** [6.12 am]  _ Hahah not really much, except that there was wine and we binged Queer Eye cause I hadn’t seen it _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.13 am]  _ Dude. You’re a bigger lightweight than I could have figured you for. But you are really cute when you are drunk. _

Becky blushed even harder. 

**Becky Lynch** [6.14 am]  _ Did something happen worth noting? _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.15 am]  _ We had a lot of good conversation. But you still wouldn’t budge about THOSE texts. _

Thank fuck. Becky felt like she was finally starting to breathe for the first time all morning.

**Becky Lynch** [6.16 am]  _ Of course I didn’t. I stick to my principles even when I’m hammered.  _

**Becky Lynch** [6.16 am]  _ Okay gotta get ready now. Beat you to training, Flair _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.17 am]  _ You probably will because I haven’t left bed. I haven’t even got pants on.  _

Becky accidentally (or not) dropped her phone the second she read these words. Dammit Charlotte Flair. Why was she like this? And why did Becky even care?

_

Becky pulled up her car into the parking lot. She sighed. She looked in the mirror and saw a glimpse of a highly obvious hangover. Her hair was messy. She couldn’t look like this in front of fabulous gay men. She dug around in the backseat until she found her snapback, put it on, and looked at the time. 

Even a couple weeks ago she was itching to get there ahead of Charlotte, ahead of everyone else, and she’d do anything needed to achieve that. Except nowadays, the Netflix production trucks got there earlies. Becky wasn’t sure if they ever left the arena to begin with. Charlotte was of course, also always there. Today was the first of their five days of filming the actual episode. 

Becky walked into the PC to find Charlotte waiting at the lobby, leaning against the reception desk.

“Morning, sunshine,” Charlotte said, waving. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fuckin’ shite,” Becky replied. “Was it really wine we drank last night? Or you slip sum’n in my drink so I can’t beat your ass in the ring, Flair?”

Charlotte laughed.

“Wine, just wine I promise,” Charlotte said. “Promise. I think you’ve just been stressed, and drank a lot really quick.”

“Did I tell ya all my deep dark secrets?” Becky asked.

“Nope,” Charlotte said. “A lot about your family and stuff like that. Nothing super incriminating.”

“Thank god,” Becky said, taking another sip of her coffee.

“I know,” Charlotte grinned. “I was disappointed.”

Becky elbowed Charlotte.

“What are we waiting here for anyway?” she asked.

“They’re setting up hair and makeup in Room 5A,” Charlotte said. “Then I think we’re all going in.”

“So no actual training today for  you?” Becky said.

“Nope, I think I’m just gonna be pretending,” Charlotte said, a little frown on her face. “Training’s still happening though. We’ll just be shooting a lot throughout.”

Bayley walked in through the gates. 

“It’s the big day my loves” Bayley yelled, as she pulled in a nervous Charlotte and a half-dead Becky into a group hug. “I am so excited. I don’t know which of the Fab Five I am the most excited to meet.”

“I wanna get some hair tips from Jonathan,” Sasha said, as she walked in, Carmella following suit. 

“We hope you know this is just as much our spotlight as yours, Charlotte,” Carmella said, doing some sort of hair flip.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Charlotte said. “I am so awkward on camera, we’ve barely been given camera grooming. I have no idea how to do this.”

“It’s okay,” Bayley said, placing a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “I heard the producers say your all your initial interviews have been nothing short of absolutely amazing.”

Becky looked up at the tall blonde, who was fumbling with her shoes, eyes glued to the floor. Becky knew Charlotte had always been self-conscious about being a Flair, and about living up to the name, not to mention trying to catch up with all of the girls who had gotten a head start at the indies. Charlotte wasn’t the confident future women’s champion Becky knew she had every potential to be. Not that she was admitting that Charlotte had a brighter future than she did. Becky just knew her competitive spirit just wouldn’t feel the same if Charlotte wasn’t there to fight and offer her a challenge at every step.

“Flair,” Becky said, as the coaches pulled up and Becky told the others she’d catch up in a second.

“Mm?” Charlotte said, eyes still to the ground.

“Look at me,” Becky said, as Charlotte’s head slowly turned and their eyes met.

“You’ve got this,” Becky said. “You’re more charming than you realize. You’ve got a big on screen presence, and I just know that from the couple of NXT tapings I’ve seen. And this will give you more practice, to think about your on screen character, and not to mention you’ll have cooler gear, and better hair by the end of it. Try to relax a little yeah? You’re kind of amazing.”

Becky saw the light return to Charlotte’s eyes and tried to ignore the warm feeling that had encompassed her chest at being the cause behind that light.

“You really think so?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah,” Becky said. 

At the same time, Coach Bloom yelled from the training room, “LYNCH GET YOUR ASS HERE YOU’RE NOT ON NETFLIX YET!” 

“Oops gotta run,” Becky said, grinning sheepishly.

“Thank you, Becks,” Charlotte said, as Becky shot her a look.

Becky ran half way and then ran back.

“And Flair?” Becky said.

“Yeah?” Charlotte asked.

“If you ever repeat to anyone that I was nice to you, I’m taking your arm.”

“Not if I break your legs first,” Charlotte grinned.

“And here I was gonna tell you to break a leg for the show, huh” Becky said, pretending to be deep in thought.

“You’re ridiculous,” Charlotte said, and then spotting Coach Bloom behind Becky with his arms crossed, shooed the Irish woman away. “Go!”

“Good luck ya tall specimen!” Becky said and ran toward the morning session. 

_

“Okay girls, huddle up,” Coach Amato said, as the women gathered around their coaches. “The Queer Eye gang is all here, including the fab five.”

Most of the girls gasped, some clapped.

“Oh my god,” Bayley said, and Becky was worried the lass might start hyperventilating.

“A couple of you of you are going to give them a tour right now,” Coach Bloom said. “And then I think they want some makeup on you for when they are gonna film coming in to the PC for the first time to meet Charlotte, which will take place after lunch.” 

“We are gonna give them a tour?” Bayley said. “Can I volunteer?”

“Yeah, it’ll take away from your lunch though,” Coach Amato said. “So join in only if you don’t wanna lose eating time.”

“Lunch can wait, I’m hella in” Bayley said, as Sasha agreed that she was also gonna join this tour team.

“Anyone else?” Coach Bloom asked.

Becky doesn’t know why, but she found herself stepping up.

“I’ll take a crack at it,” Becky said, feeling like she was taking on some noble task. The Fab Five seemed cool from what she’d seen on TV, but she felt like the other girls were being too giggly and would hence be very annoying if they tried to even talk to those guys right now. And that was definitely not the impression she wanted them to have. A bunch of giggling women fangirling. Please. Becky saw how the grown ass women went gaga that time freakin’ John Cena visited.

_

Becky walked alongside Bayley and Sasha over to the rooms on the other side of the PC where the Queer Eye team had taken over the NXT team’s usual makeup rooms. 

Becky saw Jules over there as well and Jules waved at her and smiled, and Becky simply politely nodded. No, she wasn’t jealous that Jules wanted to ask Charlotte out, not at all. All the better for her if her number one competition was distracted anyway. Becky was there to be the best, not be annoyed at Charlotte suddenly have girls interested in her. 

The producers they had already met, David and Jennifer, walked over to them.

“You’ll be the girls showing the Fab Five around?” David asked and the three of them nodded. “You ready?”

“Eep,” Bayley squealed and Becky shot her a look.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” David laughed and walked them over to one of the rooms, and knocked.

“Come iiiin!” a high pitched voice came through the door as it opened and there stood, even for Becky’s gay ass standards, five of the most beautiful men she had ever seen.

“Hello!” one of them, the silver haired one who Becky remembered as Tan, the fashion expert, said, as he shook all of their hands.

“Boys,” David said, smiling. “This is Becky, Bayley, and Sasha, they’re three of Charlotte’s closest friends and they will be giving you the grand tour of the NXT Performance Center.” 

“Oh my god,” the tall long haired Jonathan, the hair and grooming expert who had opened the door for them, gushed. “Actual wrestlers. You know I’ve been binging WWE for the last couple of weeks, and I gotta say, the NXT women’s division is doing so well.”

“Damn right,” Becky said, suddenly feeling self conscious at how outwardly confident these men were with just being their gay selves. “When we hit the main roster, they won’t be able to stop us.”

The boys introduced themselves. Alongside Tan France and Jonathan Van Ness, there was Antoni Porowski, the doe-eyed food expert, culture man Karamo Brown, absolutely a fashion king with his bomber jacket that Becky definitely wanted real bad, who would coach Charlotte through her confidence skills - and Bobby Berk, who was the interior designer and help out with fixing up both Charlotte’s place and prepare the Performance Center for NXT Prom.

While Charlotte got ready for her big day, the three of them walked around from room to room, taking them from the kitchen to the press conference room, from the gym to the dining hall, from the training room to the classroom where they had promo classes with Dusty. Through the walk, they asked bits of questions here and there about wrestling, how the scripts worked, how much they practiced their moves before a match, what spots they’d call in the matches itself, etc.

Well most of them asked the technical questions anyway.

Jonathan had other things on his mind. More like intentions to absolutely leave Becky in fear of what she didn’t want to think about or acknowledge because they had just arrived in the training room, where a couple of the girls - Emma and Summer - were already stretching for their afternoon work in the ring, that Jonathan asked the question that would haunt Becky for the next few days.

"You're telling me, you're all sweaty up in here against each other," Jonathan said. "And none of you have ever had a rush to create a gay love story for the ages?"

Becky’s stomach lurched. She suddenly felt very sick. She could hear the Queer Eye lads and Sasha and Bayley having a laugh about it, joking about how Sami and Kevin were practically married, and Sasha and Carmella basically shared Bayley. Instead her mind was flipping to Charlotte’s couch the night before as little flashes of memory came back of them draped around each other, watching Queer Eye, their hands nearly holding, faces too close to each other. 

To make matters worse Charlotte decided to show up and go, “What are we laughing about?”

“Oh Jonathan here was just asking your friends if all the sweaty wrestling gets you guys the hots for each other,” Tan said, ever charming in his Doncaster accent that Becky noted from her younger years wrestling in England.

“Oh, oh my god,” Charlotte said, and Becky couldn’t help but wonder if Charlotte’s voice had suddenly taken a shier tone as Bayley and Sasha continued to fake smooch, and Charlotte maybe even blushed a fraction and smiled at Becky.

“Hey thanks for your pep talk earlier,” Charlotte said, to Becky aside, as more of the women had come in and started to introduce themselves to the Fab Five, Alexa already trading recipes with Antoni.

“Yeah of course, Flair,” Becky said, nodding, unable to get the sudden memory of their cuddle out of her head. “You’re my biggest competition, I don’t want you down. Not unless I’m the one to take you there.”

“I had fun last night,” Charlotte said, as if reading Becky’s mind. “I know you said you don’t remember-”

“I remembered a little,” Becky said, shrugging. “We seemed, uh, close.”

“You really wanted to cuddle,” Charlotte said. “You’re an adorable drunk. I tried to coerce you about you know  _ those texts  _ but you wouldn’t give in.”

“Did you really try to take advantage of me while I was hammered?” Becky made a fake angry voice. “Real low, even for your Flair.”

“Hey,” Charlotte, said, raising her hand as if claiming innocence. “I’m only the daughter of the Dirtiest Player in the Game.”

“Fair,” Becky said, suddenly stopping midway through the banter as he saw Jonathan looking over at her and Charlotte with curious eyes. His eyes met Becky’s and he smiled, and Becky hesitantly smiled back. 

The boys seemed nice enough, Becky thought. Then why was she suddenly so bothered? She wondered if they knew from her quietness that something was up. 

Becky’s head had started hurting more, a sad aftermath of her hangover and her failure to use lunch time as hydration time, so she mumbled a polite ‘excuse me’ to everyone and ran over to the water fountain to fill up her bottle, because god knew she needed it. She was debating running over to the doctor’s to grab an aspirin as well, when she heard a “Hey lovely,” behind her, and turned to see Jonathan warmly looking at her.

“Hi,” Becky said politely.

“Becky, right?” Jonathan said, smiling as if they had been acquaintances for years. “I like your snapback. A lot.”

“Thank you,” Becky said, suddenly wary that this fabulous man with the shiniest long hair (Rollins could sure use some tips from him) definitely was onto her. 

“How long have you and Charlotte been a thing?” he asked, casually.

“We are not a thing,” Becky replied, trying not to let anything falter in her voice.

“You’re obviously very into each other,” Jonathan said matter-of-factly. 

“Look Charlotte’s straight,” Becky said.

“As far as you know,” Jonathan grinned. “And you haven’t pleaded the fifth for yourself so I’m guessing I was right and you are not. Straight. Johnny’s gaydar never fails.”

“I-,” Becky debated protesting, but this man had very kind eyes. Becky didn’t have any gay friends, and she was honestly getting tired of hiding herself from every single person in her life. She felt like she could trust this tall Jesus lookalike for some reason, so she hunched down her shoulders and spoke in a whisper. “Look, you can’t tell anyone here okay? And don’t go around mentioning anything about me to Charlotte okay? I don’t know if I like her, but, you’re right. I’m gay.”

“Cool,” Jonathan said. “Your secret is safe with me, girl.”

As they walked back to the training room, Becky realized what had just happened. 

“You’re the first person I’ve ever come out to,” Becky said.

“I’m absolutely honored Miss Lynch,” Jonathan said. “I won’t break your trust. I know how hard it can be. Especially in a contact sport, I imagine.”

“Yep,” Becky said. “And Charlotte is my biggest rival, so I don’t wanna mess anything up there.”

“So you have considered-”

“I may have sent her some very forward drunk texts a few weeks ago,” Becky said, turning the brightest shade of red. “I told her they didn’t mean anything.”

“But?” Jonathan asked, and stopped for a second, knowing that one more step and they would be within earshot of everyone else, and they didn’t want that.

“But I’m starting to realize that they might have,” Becky sighed. “But I don’t know what to do, and I’m not sure I want to do anything anyway.”

“That’s fair, girl,” Jonathan said. “I respect that.”

“Okay guys!” Jennifer the producer then yelled. “We are about to start filming in five minutes. Wrestlers, do your regular training, Fab Five, let’s go, places outside the room please.”

“Congratulations on being able to say it,” Jonathan told Becky, grabbing her by the shoulders, an oddly comfortable and strong feeling, Becky noted. “It’s a big bold step. You should be proud of yourself.”

Becky nodded, and suddenly felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she held a punching bag for Charlotte and they began to film. The Fab Five walked in and Charlotte pretended to be surprised, as Bayley and Sasha and Becky told her that they had signed her up for Queer Eye. They shot around the PC as they ‘told’ the boys about their wishes to have an NXT prom, and Charlotte talked a bit about how much her gear and hair and overall confidence were lacking a certain ‘flair.’

_ 

It was a Friday, and as planned they showed the boys around Orlando a little bit, giving them tips on exactly which day to go to the beach, but of course it was the end of the week and the NXT men and women always ended up at the pub at the end of a long week of training. They had taken over the entire place so there wasn’t any assigned table so Becky sat at the bar and ordered her usual Irish whiskey - despite having just gotten over her hangover - and nursed it as she watched the Fab Five fawn over Seth and Dean and Roman and Breezy and Sami. 

“Already drinking?” a voice said behind her, as Charlotte Flair popped up and took the seat next to her. “Are you sure you’re even sober yet from last night?”

“Shut up,” Becky said, elbowing the blonde, who ordered a long island iced tea. “It’s been a long day.”

She remembered her coming out. She had come out. To a man she’d never met before. A gay one, but still. It had gone alright. Imagine that.

“Yeah?” Charlotte asked. “You’ve been okay with the guys and the filming and stuff?”

“Oh yeah,” Becky said, realizing that the pang in her chest that she carried the minute she was surrounded by five gay and confident men had actually lessened since she had come out to Jonathan. “They seem really nice, especially Jonathan.”

“Oh yeah,” Charlotte said. “He’s a big presence, but he’s definitely so nice.”

“What about you though?” Becky asked. “Things going aight?”

“Oh yeah, yeah,” Charlotte said. “We’re filming at my apartment first so that they can tear down my closet and my decor and my hair products, and then going shopping with Tan tomorrow. I’m so excited.”

“Ooh,” Becky said. “Can I come?”

“That how you wanna spend your Saturday, Becks?” Charlotte asked. “No fun weekend plans?”

“Nothing fun than watching you get made fun of,” Becky said. “And don’t call me Becks.”

“I’ll let you come if you let me call you Becks,” Charlotte said.

“This is blackmail,” Becky protested, taking a long sip of her whiskey to hide the fact that she could not stop grinning all of a sudden.

“Hey at least I’m not making you talk about those texts,” Charlotte said.

“You’re very evil, Flair,” Becky said. “Fine, you can call me Becks. But not in front of anyone else.”

“Deal,” Charlotte said, suddenly leaping in to hugging Becky, Becky’s heart suddenly beating very fast at the unexpected contact.

Jonathan may have been right about a thing or two regarding how Becky’s feelings were changing toward Charlotte. Boy, was she fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

_ When people ask about us, now, we just brush it off / I don't know why we act like it means nothing at all / I wish that I could tell you that you're all that I want -  _  Why, Shawn Mendes

**Chapter 4 - Day Two**

Becky couldn’t believe she was waking up on a Saturday more excited about something that was  _ not _ hitting the gym first thing in the morning. All throughout her workout all she could think about was hitting the showers eventually, taking her car, and driving over to Charlotte’s place. She wasn’t sure how much of the filming she would be a part of but Charlotte had talked to the Fab Five about letting Becky come along in her own car and watch and Becky was actually pumped.

Becky shook her head. Even a couple of weeks ago, she would have said she mostly disliked Charlotte. Sure she respected her skills and how hard the blonde had worked, but Charlotte had been nothing but competition for Becky. And now here they were, getting along. Friends, even. As Becky bench pressed in her favorite crossfit gym in Orlando, all her brain was doing was reflecting on how she had somehow began to soften up to Charlotte. How their banter had become friendly, and somewhat flirtatious. So much so that Jules, and Jonathan, both more “established” and more out there gays than Becky, had commented on the nature of their banter. 

Becky was of course wary of Jonathan’s knowledge of her sexuality and certain weakness toward Charlotte Flair but something in his voice and spirit was calming for Becky. As Becky finished her press and reached for her water bottle, she took out her phone from her sweatshirt and checked for notifications. 

There was a text from Bayley that read: “Hey Bex, I hear you’re joining Charlotte in her adventures today. I’m actually supposed to be there too as the liaison as I’m supposed to pretend to take them to Charlotte’s house. ACTING! So exciting! Do you have space in your car? I was wondering if I can hop in for a ride!”

Becky felt a little annoyed. But she didn’t know why. Of course Bayley would come. She didn’t need to have Charlotte’s adventures to herself, and yet she couldn’t help but feel a little special when Charlotte had agreed to let her tag along. 

Becky didn’t want to be annoyed because a) nobody should ever be annoyed at Bayley, and b) while she was suddenly feeling protective over the fact that she had been the one to suggest Charlotte, she knew just how much Bayley loved Queer Eye, and she didn’t want to be the one to not let Bayley be the liaison. Therefore, Becky should not have been annoyed because frankly there was no reason that she should be annoyed.

Bayley was her friend, and Bayley should be allowed to join. Bayley had been such a big part of the whole process. Becky didn’t need to feel special to Charlotte. She didn’t care about Charlotte  _ that  _ much.

But as she tried to get the thought of Charlotte out of her head, things only felt worse.

Then she remembered how Charlotte’s eyes crinkled when she smiled, and how much she loved how Charlotte smelled wonderfully of peaches when they had hugged, cuddled, and even sat next to each other at lunch. Becky shook the thought off. Why was she suddenly into how people smelled anyway?

_ Because she’s Charlotte, she’s not just any other rando off the streets.  _

_ Shut up, brain. _

She texted Bayley that she was more than welcome to hop on in her car and that she’d pick Bayley up in thirty minutes. It would be nice to have a friend, probably. 

Whatever this weird possessive feeling that she had started to realize for Charlotte ever since Jules had asked if Charlotte was single needed to go away. Sure, Charlotte was attractive. But Becky had told herself she did not want and definitely did not need, any distractions. 

They got there by 8.15, fifteen minutes before the Queer Eye car, which was being filmed by the way, Becky learned, and the Netflix team got there. Charlotte had just got back from the gym herself so she was hydrating a bunch in the kitchen, while Bayley and Becky waited in the living room.

“They’re all talking about how Charlotte is a wrestler and stuff as they get over here,” Bayley said, flopping on Charlotte’s couch. “We actually wanted to film the part where they come get me from my place, but since I don’t have a car they decided I’d meet them here and I’d bring them in.”

At 8.30 sharp, an SUV and a giant production truck pulled in outside Charlotte’s apartment, and the Fab Five got out. Becky and Bayley ran downstairs as well.

“Ooh, there’s my girl,” Jonathan said, pulling a very surprised Becky into a hug.

“Hi!” Becky said to the Fab Five and the producers, and laughed as Bayley looked absolutely stoked.

“Ooh Becky will you be joining Bayley in the introduction?” Karamo asked.

“Ah, um, I wasn’t planning on it,” Becky said, nervously. “I figured I shouldn’t be in Charlotte’s apartment when you guys go in to surprise her? Or fake surprise her, whatever.”

“Ooh, why not?” Jonathan asked with a wink, and Becky wanted to step on his foot. “You guys could just be having breakfast together or something.”

Trying to hide her massive blush, Becky shot Jonathan a nasty look and the tall man stuck out his tongue.

“What would make the most sense?” Becky asked the executive producer David, who she knew liked her. “Do you want me out here with Bayley or inside with Charlotte?”

“Well you’re here right now, so this is good because we’ve also had a talking head interview of you introducing Charlotte’s need for Queer Eye so it makes sense,” David said. “Besides, told Charlotte she’s supposed to look like she’s just gotten back from the gym, so it would make more sense for you to be here and not in her apartment waiting on her like some lover in peril.”

Becky wanted to become one with the ground. Jonathan began to giggle, and when Becky whispered “careful Johnny I can break your arm,” he said “ooh” and winked at her.

“Okay guys, we’re just getting set up with the camera and lights here,” Jennifer said, running over to them and pointing at the crew that was settling up. “And let’s call for places in 5 minutes. Fab Five you’ll be driving in, we’ll take it where we left off from you all talking about Charlotte in the car. And Becky and Bayley you’ll be waiting here, you’ll take the boys in once you’ve said your hellos.”

“Got it,” Becky nodded, more excited than she had ever imagined she’d be a couple of weeks ago when she had jokingly said to nominate Charlotte for Queer Eye.

“I’m so pumped,” Bayley whispered to Becky, rubbing her hands together, and Becky smiled endearingly. It definitely wasn’t bad at all that Bayley was here. Becky would never be able to handle all this showbiz stuff on her own. Bayley’s excitement was contagious and made the whole deal less overwhelming and more exciting for Becky as well. “This is gonna be amazing, I can’t wait for them to pick on Charlotte’s clothes.”

Becky found herself laughing. Now  _ this  _ was why she was here. She began to feel like herself again. 

_

After they had gone into Charlotte’s apartment and said their hi’s and hello’s it was time for the boys to go through Charlotte’s stuff, each of them in their own department.

Antoni looked horrified as he opened Charlotte’s fridge to find just Ben and Jerry’s cartons and old age old takeout that she hadn’t been able to finish due to lack of enough cheat days. Everyone else watched offscreen as Antoni’s face became more and more disgruntled and opened Charlotte’s cabinet to find little to no food. He picked up a can of half eaten beans, and checked the expiry date and shook his head.

“Is this how an athlete eats when she’s at home?” Antoni asked into the camera. “Where’s the balanced meal? Where are her vegetables?”

Becky tried to hold her laughter, but when she and Bayley locked eyes they both burst into giggles, thankfully just in time for the film to have finished rolling, their embarrassing giggles not making the cut, which was good, because Becky didn’t really know how she felt about being caught on camera when she had started suddenly being so happy with surrounding herself in Charlotte’s life. 

Up next was filming Bobby, the interior specialist, walking around Charlotte’s apartment looking at the furniture. Becky and Bayley were in this shot as well, as Bobby walked through Charlotte’s living room making judgy faces at Charlotte’s couch.

“Aren’t you Ric Flair’s daughter?” Bobby asked, as Charlotte nodded meekly.

“Where is the glam?” Bobby asked. “What is this rusty old couch?”

“It’s vintage,” Charlotte protested.

“No wonder your friends don’t come over very often!” Bobby said. 

“I’ve told her,” Bayley shrugged. “She needs more fun things. Literally like this living room could fit a foosball table.”

“Or a pool table,” Becky suggested.

“Your friends have good ideas,” Bobby said. “Listen to them!”

“I’m on a tight budget,” Charlotte said, laughing, as they all walked into her bedroom.

“There’s plaster dripping down your walls,” Bobby said. “What did you do? Buy yourself an apartment in a 1890’s building?”

“Hey!” Charlotte laughed.

“We are gonna make this more  _ you, _ ” Bobby said. “More wrestling stuff, more of that Flair bling, more welcoming and homey decor.”

“I’d be so grateful,” Charlotte said, beaming. Becky locked eyes with her for a second. She was about to drown into the pool of blue when the director yelled “cut!” and they were about to take five before Tan went through Charlotte’s wardrobe.

“Hey Becks I’m going to grab a glass of water you want one?” Charlotte asked.

Becky was about to flinch at the nickname but then she remembered whiskey infused Becky from the night before had agreed to let Charlotte call her “Becks” if Becky could tag along on this adventure.  _ Ugh curse weak ol’ hammered meself for lettin’ her do that,  _ she thought. She hated to admit it, but a part of her perhaps liked it when Charlotte called her by her nickname.  _ Curse weak ol’ sober meself for getting soft for her,  _ she thought.

Being gay was painful honestly when tall blondes were running around offering you glasses of water.

“Yeah,” Becky said. “I didn’t drink too much last night but I might still be beat from the night before, when I was here. I swear Flair if I find out there was something in that wine…”

“There wasn’t!” Charlotte said, laughing. “I can’t believe you can handle whiskey like that but suffer for two days straight after a couple glasses of wine.”

“Guess I’m just not used to it or something,” Becky shrugged. 

“Speaking of your drinking habits,” Charlotte said. “Do  you often drunk text people?”

Becky blushed.

“We’re not gonna bring up those texts right now Flair,” Becky said. “And here I was thinking I could tolerate you.”

“Becks,” Charlotte said. “I… they’ve just been on my mind. You don’t just send something like that to someone and not wanna talk about it”

“Well I don’t, dude,” Becky mumbled. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” 

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded, and fumbled with her glass. Becky felt bad and hoped Charlotte wouldn’t stop talking to her though. “What do you think of the Fab Five?”

“Love em actually,” Becky said. “You wouldn’t be able to tell they were big TV stars from the humble way they carry themselves. Love Johnny especially, such a nice guy.”

“Johnny?” Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re on nickname terms already? How’d that happen?”

Becky blushed even harder.

“Uh,” Becky said. “Just.. he’s friendly!’

“I’ve never seen you warm up to anyone in the first day,” Charlotte said. “Do you have a crush Becky? You know he’s gay, right?” 

_ So am I,  _ Becky wanted to say. But what she said instead was, “You’re so dumb, Flair,” as they finished their waters and headed back to Charlotte’s room for Tan to drag Charlotte’s wardrobe and Jonathan to hilariously criticize her hair products.

Then came the part Becky had been waiting for all day. She and Bayley took her car and followed the Fab Five to the mall. Tan and Charlotte were the only two who would be on camera, but everyone was still around. Becky watched with growing admiration as Charlotte told Tan about wanting to incorporate robes like her father into her gear when she made it to the main roster, something she wasn’t yet allowed in NXT because they wanted her to form her own identity as Charlotte. They hadn’t even let her keep “Flair” as her last name… at least not yet. They said she had to earn it.

Tan nodded, and he seemed like a wise fellow.

“Tanny’s magic, just watch,” Jonathan said, popping up beside Becky and clapping his hands in support of his friend.

The grey haired fashion expert worked wonders as he gave Charlotte a sequin bomber jacket, black leather jacket (“I won’t be able to pull of leather,” Charlotte said / “Trust me,” Tan said, and Becky agreed), dark jeans, new pairs of boots (thank goodness) to all try on and see what looked good.

And of course fucking Flair looked good in everything that she put on, Becky had to admit.

“She’s gorgeous!” Antoni said. 

“Absolutely,” Jonathan said. “What do you think, Becky?”

Becky nodded weakly. Charlotte sure looked amazing in everything, and she hoped her gayness wasn’t showing too much because at that point, standing there in the middle of the mall, watching Charlotte Flair glow bigger and brighter with every outfit, she had to admit there was something there.

She knew it was time to accept something that she had kept trying to push out of her head.

Becky didn’t hate Charlotte. Not at all.

Sure Charlotte was competition, and Becky wanted to be the best wrestler in the world. But, Charlotte Flair wasn’t  _ just _ competition.

Becky Lynch had feelings for Charlotte Flair. Well that was quite the plot twist. Or was it?

_

Tan said he would prepare Charlotte’s closet for her and Charlotte embarked on what Becky knew was one of the most important and decisive parts of Charlotte’s makeovers - the car ride with culture expert Karamo to talk about Charlotte’s confidence in the ring and out of it. Becky knew how much Charlotte was apprehensive of her lack of experience before the Performance Center like most of the girls had. She knew Charlotte, while an excellent in-ring competitor, was itching to find more from her character, to deliver better promos, to walk into that ring with confidence.

Becky appreciated when the competition actually gave her, you know,  _ competition,  _ and apparently Becky had started caring about Charlotte in other departments as well. Not that she wanted to do anything about it. She just hoped Charlotte had a good talk with Karamoa and came out of it feeling more confidence in herself. She deserved it.

While Charlotte and Karamo was gone, Bobby was redesigning Charlotte’s apartment, Antoni was practicing some recipes he’d teach Charlotte both for her meal prep and for NXT prom, and Tan was shopping for the clothes he believed had suited Charlotte the best from their trial run.

Which left hair expert and apparently Becky Lynch expert Jonathan completely free to approach Becky as she was chilling in Charlotte’s couch for one last time, trying not to think about her and Charlotte cuddling on it only two nights before. 

“What is up?” Jonathan asked her, sitting down next to her. 

“Nothing, I’m just thinking,” Becky said, sighing. “I guess I do like her.”

“You guess, huh?” Jonathan asked, smirking.

“Shut up,” Becky said. “I… don’t know how to approach the situation. I really do want to become the best wrestler in the world. She’s competition, but she’s also… suddenly become the first and last thing I think about everyday.”

“Wow, girl you are so gay,” Jonathan said, squealing. “Listen, it’s okay to want both a career and a relationship. My man is a rugby player, but also that’s not stopping me from this fabulous career, honey.”

“Do you all have boyfriends?” Becky asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Tan and Bobby are actually married,” Jonathan said and Becky’s eyes widened. Imagine being able to be yourself and get married. Huh. “Antoni is recently single, don’t tell anyone, and Karamo is engaged.”

“Wow,” Becky said. “Nah, look I don’t even know about a relationship…”

“What would be your ideal situation in this?” Jonathan asked.

“What do you mean?” Becky asked.

“Do you just want to suffer and think about Charlotte like this all day without knowing for sure if she returns how you feel about her, or do you want to, i don’t know, take a chance, go out with her, kiss her, and do cutesy stuff like hold hands and ride the ferris wheel? And you could see her smiling all the time.”

Becky sat in silence for a second.

“I guess the idea of me being the one to be the reason behind that smile would really be something, huh?” Becky wondered. “But, what about the fact that she’s still my fiercest competition? What about focusing on wrestling?”

“You guys still hang out after work right now, don’t you?” Jonathan said. “You’d still be able to focus on wrestling. You guys can motivate each other. You can learn from each other. You can be gym buddies. You can even know her secrets before she hits the ring. Isn’t wrestling supposed to be a sport about chemistry and co-ordination with the person you’re facing?”

“You’re right,” Becky said, remembering the cringey texts that she had sent to Charlotte that she never ever wanted to acknowledge. “But it’s still scary.”

“How about you start by asking her to the NXT Prom?” Jonathan asked, looking at Becky with very soft eyes.

“I wasn’t thinking about going to that,” Becky said. “But maybe I could. I don’t even know what I’d wear, and I don’t know how to do my hair for formal events.”

“Think about it,” Jonathan said. “And you know, shocker, I’m a professional hairdresser. I could give you a haircut during one of these breaks between our takes.”

“Interesting,” Becky said, and leaned against the wall. “You’re such a cool lad, Johnny.”

“I know,” Jonathan said, leaning with Becky and putting a loving arm around her.

_

Charlotte and Karamo got back about an hour later, and the Fab Five and crew thanked Charlotte, Bayley, and Becky for such a wonderful day of smooth takes and decided they were going to head back to their hotel. Becky was for reasons unrelated to anything (duh) a little pleased that the Fab Five had offered a ride to drop Bayley off since Bobby had been away doing interior stuff for the Performance Center and they had a free spot in their car. Bayley, while freaking out, hugged Charlotte and Becky and they were off, leaving Charlotte and Becky alone in Charlotte’s apartment.

They ended back on the roof where they had watched the sunset a few evenings ago. 

“Wow, what a day,” Charlotte said. “That confidence talk with Karamo was absolutely amazing.”

“Oh yeah?” Becky smiled, trying hard not to notice how very little distance there was between the two of them as they leaned and watched the sun. “What’d you guys talk about?”

“A lot about the root of my nerves,” Charlotte said. “My dad’s shadow, lack of experience in the indies, people hating me because they think I’m only here because of my dad, and not having the skills, you know.”

“Ah,” Becky said. “What did he say?”

“He said I could channel all that frustration into anger,” Charlotte said. 

“Interesting,” Becky said, nodding. 

“I think I’m gonna try a heel turn,” Charlotte said. “I don’t know, I’ll pitch it to Hunter and see what he says. Like maybe I can embrace all of this if I create a whole new persona, and be evil.”

“That’s so ironic because you’re one of the nicest people I know,” Becky said, surprising herself. She supposed it was true. Charlotte had a really good heart. 

“Yeah but maybe I need to detach my character from the person,” Charlotte said. “I don’t know. I’m gonna try some things at promo class, we’ll see.”

“Cool,” Becky said. “I’m excited.”

“Hey Becks?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah?”

“This experience has been more helpful for my career than I could have imagined,” Charlotte said. “Thank you for having the idea to nominate me, even though I know you probably just said it cause you hate me,”

“I don’t hate you Flair,” Becky said. “You’re just the second best in that PC.”

“Second best huh?” Charlotte said, grinning. 

“Yeah,” Becky said, punching the taller woman in the arm. “Anyway, I’m glad it’s helping.”

“You’re a lot softer than you act, I’ve noticed,” Charlotte said, and the distance between them a little too small.

Becky wondered if they were gonna kiss. 

But she decided it wasn’t time yet and turned around and pointed at the sun.

“That’s how bright you’re gonna shine someday, Flair,” Becky said. “I know it.”

“As long as you’re right there offering me a challenge at every step,” Charlotte sad, and Becky’s heart continued to beat really fast. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Day Three**

_ Can you tell me what's with all this distant love? / If I called, would you pick it up? / On some nights like this, I just wanna text you, but for what? / You gon' say you want me, then go switch it up /  _ _ Just gon' play with my emotions just because, no _ **-** Nights Like This, Kehlani

Sunday was a day off and Becky was thankful because after an overwhelming week of training, classes, filming, and of course confusion regarding how she was feeling about Charlotte. She used Sunday to check her phone as less as possible, work out at home, do some meal prep at home, and take a really long nap after lunch. And of freaking course, she dreamed about Charlotte. They were walking a dog in a park. How gay. Becky woke up around the time the the sun was going down, to realize that sunsets now reminded her of Charlotte, and as much as she hated to give in to her inhibitions, she couldn’t help but pull out her phone and send a quick text.

**Becky Lynch** [6.01 pm]  _ The sun is setting. _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.02 pm]  _ I can see that. I’m on the roof again. _

**Becky Lynch** [6.03 pm]  _ Truly sucks I don’t have roof access like you do. _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.05 pm]  _ You know you’re welcome on my roof anytime. _

**Becky Lynch** [6.06 pm]  _ Don’t get too spoilt to enjoy my company, Flair. Once this Queer Eye sitch is over, it’s back to being fierce rivals.  _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.07 pm]  _ Of course of course.  _

**Becky Lynch** [6.08 pm]  _ How’re you feeling about showing some of your new work at promo class tomorrow? _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.09 pm]  _ Nervous as fuck, especially cause I know the crew’s gonna be filming.  _

**Becky Lynch** [6.10 pm]  _ It’s gonna be good, I just know it. Have faith. _

**Charlotte Flair** [6.11 pm]  _ Thanks Becks! Ok I gotta go, Jules is calling me for some reason. _

**Becky Lynch** [6.11 pm]  _ Jules the lighting head? What she want? _

Becky knew exactly what she wanted. And she hated how much she felt the jealousy slowly creeping through her bones.

**Charlotte Flair** [6.12 pm]  _ Not sure, but we’re friends so she probably want to chat. She’s so cool! _

**Becky Lynch** [6.14 pm]  _ I won’t keep you then. Later dude. _

Becky added the ‘dude’ out of spite, but Charlotte probably wouldn’t read too much into it.

**Charlotte Flair** [6.15 pm]  _ See you tomorrow! Have a good night.  _

Okay. So Charlotte and Jules had exchanged numbers. That Jules was smooth as heck. Boy did she have game. Becky tried not to read too much into it. But also, she had liked Charlotte first right? Sure  it had taken several circumstances to help her realize the fact, but the fact was there, and it stood bold and bright. Becky respected all of Charlotte’s skills, and she was also maybe interested in dating her. 

Becky had told herself she wasn’t going to spend her day off thinking about Charlotte but she was sitting in front of the television not really focusing on whatever Nicholas Cage movie was on and wondering how she had gotten herself into this gay and sticky situation. First the fact that she couldn’t stop thinking about Charlotte. She had planned to keep it hidden and in denial so she didn’t curse it, but now Jonathan knew and it was out there. It was an official crush, or whatever. And then there was Jules. Who knew if Jules was charming Charlotte over the phone as Becky was sitting there useless staring at the wall. Man why couldn’t Jules find someone else? There were way more girls in the Performance Center. Jules claimed that straight girls have turned out to be not so straight around her before. So she could have picked anyone. Why did she have to pick Charlotte? 

_ I mean, I guess it is pretty self-explanatory,  _ Becky thought. It was hard not to be attracted to Charlotte Flair. Stupid Charlotte with her shiny hair and her sparkling eyes and smile like the sun. Why couldn’t the gods have dealt her a less attractive biggest rival?

_

Becky went into the Performance Center on Monday with the determination to be early for once, so determined that she woke up at five am and went for a warm up run. Thoughts of Charlotte had weirdly begun to echo through her mind no matter what she was doing, and blasting loud rock through her beats headphones worked for a little until she crossed the PC on her run and saw Netflix trucks pulling in and did a  _ Stop Getting In My Head Charlotte Flair  _ u-turn to go back to her house and take a quick shower. 

The Netflix trucks may have already been there but Becky reached the PC at 6.30 sharp and for the first time in the three weeks or so since this whole Queer Eye fiasco started, she had beaten everyone to training. Yes, even Charlotte Flair. Crush or not, when it came to being the best, Becky knew that Charlotte was still the enemy. Tall, dorky in the most adorable way, and yet hot as fuck. 

But the enemy nonetheless.

Despite having gotten a run in, Becky was still packed with adrenaline, so she decided to use her first alone time in the PC in a long time to get some presses in and practice some punches, while everyone else came in. 

Charlotte was actually not even the second person to arrive, thankfully, because Becky didn’t want to hear anything about Jules, but she supposed she was also a little disappointed, because by the time Charlotte rolled around in a  _ holy shit leather jacket (!!!)  _ Bayley, Carmella, Nia, and Alexa were already all at the training room. 

“Oh my god!” Bayley exclaimed at Charlotte, and Becky didn’t blame her. Charlotte looked absolutely stunning. “The Queer Eye life is in full effect.”

Charlotte blushed, and Becky couldn’t help but feel absolutely endeared. She felt like those stupid emojis with the hearts around their face. 

“I wanted to try something new for promo class,” Charlotte said. “I’m trying out a new character arc.”

“Intriguing,” Carmella said, as the others pressed Charlotte to give them sneak peeks, while Becky observed from a corner in a ring, feeling special that Charlotte had already told her this on Friday night on the roof. 

“I’m so nervous,” Charlotte said, fiddling with her nails. 

Charlotte took the jacket off and hit the ring, the same ring that Becky was in because of course life worked like that, and although Becky felt a lot of things looking at Charlotte in the leather jacket, she was absolutely still reeling from the fact that Charlotte and Jules had spoken on the phone and she didn’t know what had happened. What she did instead was walk up to Alexa and say, “Wanna practice some slams? I’m in the mood to beat someone up?” causing Alexa to raise an eyebrow but agree nonetheless. Charlotte was keenly watching from her corner, Becky noted. 

Throughout training, Becky avoided Charlotte’s eye, and Becky felt like Charlotte kept looking at her, because of course Charlotte didn’t do anything wrong. Because she hadn’t done anything wrong. Becky and Charlotte weren’t dating by any means, and she would never be able to speak out loud to even utter the fact that she was jealous that if Charlotte was not straight, she was getting involved with someone who wasn’t here.

_ I liked her first!  _ She wanted to yell into the void.

Of course, she hadn’t made a move. Actually she  _ had  _ sent those texts, but backed up like a coward every time Charlotte had started to bring them up. So maybe she didn’t deserve Charlotte’s attention in the first place. Becky hated those texts. They were never ever how she should have approached the situation. It was like one of those horribly embarrassing things people did when they were five years old and then remembered as an adult and died of the cringe. Except Becky had sent those texts a mere month ago. The fact that she had even looked Charlotte in the eye since was a miracle in itself

_

The Fab Five and the Queer Eye crew were all huddled in their tiny classroom for promo class. Jules was there of course, and Becky’s insides wanted to explode when she saw Jules give a ‘sup’ nod to Charlotte and Charlotte smile all cutesy back. Ooof, Becky thought. Was Charlotte even into girls? Why hadn’t Becky just been better and talked about the texts?

They all sat down, and as Dusty went over the basic stuff - ignoring the fact that there were five gay guys with their mouths wide open shocked at the sheer presence of Dusty - he called up Charlotte first, because they had to get the filming over with.  

Charlotte was impeccable, Becky had to admit. As much as she didn’t want to be in the same space as Jules, Becky watched with absolute wonder as Charlotte talked about how sick she was of being criticized for looking like Ric Flair (“Well no shit! Ever heard of genetics?), how she was done trying to gain the fans’ and the locker rooms’ support, how she knew she was already better than everyone else because her Flair genes were flawless. The way Charlotte delivered it, Becky realized the wonders of Karamo’s work taking full effect, as she also noticed Karamo almost shedding a single tear with how proud he looked.

At the end most of the girls, and the Fab Five, all applauded. And even Dusty nodded and said “Well done, my girl” and everyone knew that was a big deal from Dusty. 

Becky felt proud herself, and although Charlotte was sitting two rows away from her, when the camera stopped rolling she did a “Psst! Flair!” and when Charlotte looked around Becky mouthed a “You were fantastic,” and Charlotte smiled her perfect sunshine smile with the eyes, as she mouthed “Thank you Bex,” and Becky rolled her eyes and mouthed “We’re in public you’re not allowed to call me Bex,” and Charlotte pretended that she had not been be able to catch all of that and just stuck her tongue out, and somehow Becky’s heart started beating very fast. 

After promo class, the women were by some miracle told that they had free time to start organizing for NXT prom, because Queer Eye wanted to film that and Queer Eye suddenly had all the power over how NXT functioned these days. As much as Becky didn’t want to do anything with prom, somehow her conversation with Jonathan on the couch had given her this image of dancing with Charlotte and holding her hand and kissing her, and it just sounded like a very lovely thought that she wanted to partake in.

As they helped set up the NXT gym and transform it into space for prom the next day (a Tuesday night, can you imagine! Netflix was really  _ that  _ powerful, huh - were the various thoughts running across Becky’s mind), Becky tried to come up with various ways in her head to ask Charlotte to be her date. She knew that Queer Eye would be filming a bit of prom even though the Fab Five’s job would be done - that part would be included in the show as the epilogue of the episode where the five boys all sat on their couch in the Fab Five loft and watched how Charlotte had grown and was now going to prom. So Jules  _ would  _ be there. What was to say that she wouldn’t sneak in a dance with Charlotte?

Becky was getting more and more annoyed at any thought that was involving Jules. 

She lifted speakers from the Netflix production truck with the Fab Five’s interior specialist Bobby as she watched Charlotte twirling around the gym happily, clearly a big burden and fear lifted off her chest with that promo, now carefree and thinking about her prom. Becky sighed. Charlotte’s bright presence was too endearing and if Becky wasn’t careful, it would start melting Becky’s cold grey heart. Only to be hurt again, probably. Becky sighed. 

_

In the evening most of the girls, the cast and crew all headed back to Charlotte’s apartment. Bobby had started the furniture work in re-designing Charlotte’s apartment, while Antoni was going to teach Charlotte how to do both meal prep for herself, as well as hors d'oeuvres for NXT Prom. All the girls watched in wonder, crowded around the kitchen, admiring Antoni, who was a typical generically good looking man, Becky supposed. He wasn’t extremely handsome or anything, but she understood why everyone was not-so-secretly fangirling.

He taught Charlotte some finger food type of dishes for the prom from avocado bruschetta to little peanut butter cups, as well as telling Charlotte how to meal prep in a way that lines up with their hectic schedule.  Becky watched and took notes in her head, because honestly, she didn’t really know how to do anything around the kitchen, and had no knowledge of any food except toast and tea. 

Antoni passed the food around once they were done filming, and the girls munched on the snacks outside the apartment because they weren’t allowed to see what Bobby was doing just yet. It may have been a Tuesday but training and classes were suddenly much more relaxed thanks to Queer Eye so when Carmella had the brilliant idea of going clubbing on a Tuesday night of all things, everyone jumped in agreement immediately.

Becky was a little disappointed because she had hoped Charlotte would invite her on the roof to watch the sunset again, but found herself chipper again when Charlotte looked at her when the idea was brought up and asked, “You’re coming right?”

“Of course,” Becky nodded. “I’m half of you’s ride aren’t i?”

The Fab Five said goodbye for the night, Jonathan poking Becky in the arm and saying “You should ask her to prom,” and Becky mumbling a “We shall see,” as they drove their separate ways.

Sasha brought over shots for the table the minute they entered the club, and Becky knew she was going to need all of the liquid courage she could get to talk to Charlotte, and even bring up prom, let alone ask her. She also really wanted to know if anything was actually happening between Charlotte and Jules, not that it was any of Becky’s business. But maybe it was. If they were already dating, Becky shouldn’t ask another woman’s girlfriend out.

Girlfriend.

That was jumping a little ahead wasn’t it? Becky didn’t even know if Charlotte liked girls in the first place, let alone already start dating Jules and label a relationship. 

So when Becky saw Charlotte run over to the dancefloor with the rest of the girls, she downed that tequila and went along, because as tacky as prom sounded, maybe she wanted to be the one to bring Charlotte as her date. Although, and the thought had just occurred to her, although Jules wouldn’t be allowed to be Charlotte’s date at prom, there were plenty of guys that Becky was sure was attracted to Charlotte.  _ Guess I gotta shoot my shot,  _ the Irishwoman thought, the tequila still prickling at her throat, urging her brain to be brave.

Charlotte was dancing in a circle with the rest of the girls as Becky went over. Charlotte, excited to see Becky, pulled her in and yelled dance with me.  _ This woman’s tolerance is worse than mine,  _ Becky thought, noticing the endearing glassiness in Charlotte’s eyes that had formed already from a couple of tequila shots. 

“Have you been avoiding me today?” Charlotte asked. “Or mad at me for some reason?”

Oh shit. 

“Uh, no,” Becky said. “Why would you think that?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Charlotte said. “You haven’t been being snarky as usual.”

Becky didn’t know how but they found themselves dancing. She had never stood this close to Charlotte. Or noticed how much she had to look up to see Charlotte. It just added to the things she found attractive about her.

“Have I not?” Becky asked. “You suck, Flair.”

“Weak attempt, especially by your standards,” Charlotte said. “Not growing soft, are you?”

“Never,” Becky said. “Eyes on the prize. Best wrestler in the world. Me. Becky Lynch.”

“That’s slightly better, I assume,” Charlotte said, and Becky tried not to flinch at the fact that the taller blonde had now wrapped her arms around Becky’s waist.

“Hey what did Jules wanna talk to you abou?” Becky asked.

“Oh, she just wanted to chat,” Charlotte said. “She’s nice.”

“Is she flirting with you?” Becky asked.

“Maybe,” Charlotte said, shrugging. “I guess I hadn’t thought about it. But I guess.”

“Do you like her?” Becky asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“I don’t think so,” Charlotte said. “As a friend sure, but not like  _ that.  _ She’s nice, but maybe a little too cocky.” 

Charlotte hadn’t said anything about being straight or anything. Just that she wasn’t interested because Jules was cocky. Becky could work with that. 

Silence fell over them. 

Charlotte, while smelling of tequila, somehow still managed to smell of peaches through it all. In the middle of a club surrounded by sweaty, probably attractive men, a lot of very attractive girls, and definitely no lack of people ogling her, Becky could not believe that Charlotte was dancing with her.

She had to do it. She couldn’t let Jonathan down. And she supposed she couldn’t let herself down either. 

“Hey Flair?” Becky asked, taking a deep breath as Charlotte incorrectly yet adorably mouthed the lyrics to whatever club hit was playing.

“Mm?”

“I think I’m considering going to NXT Prom,” Becky said. “Is that bad?”

“No, oh my god,” Charlotte said, suddenly smiling very wide. “Becks that makes me so happy. Why would it be bad?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Becky said. “I feel like I made a big deal of calling prom dumb and made a big show of saying I wouldn’t go, and suddenly I’m telling you I wanna go. What if you think I’m weak and don’t stick to my principles?”

“Becks you’re one of the strongest people I know,” Charlotte said. “Both physically and mentally. You’re overthinking this thing. I would be so happy if you came to prom.”

“Okay,” Becky said, nodding, and taking a deep breath.

“Do you have a date?” Charlotte asked.

“That depends,” Becky said, leaning more into Charlotte’s grip. 

“On what?” Charlotte asked, smiling.

“Do you?” Becky asked.

“Uh, I guess I was so busy with Queer Eye and organizing, that I didn’t think about a date,” Charlotte said.

“Would you like to be my date?” Becky asked. 

“I will gladly ask though,” Charlotte asked. “Do you mean as friends?”

Becky’s stomach dropped. Charlotte seemed genuinely curious and not spiteful or anything. Maybe she even wanted it to be a  _ date  _ date.

“I.. ,” Becky began. “Maybe not. Maybe more of the date, I pick you up with flowers, we dance, and maybe even kiss kind of way?”

Charlotte looked Becky in the eyes, and smiled.

“I was wondering when you’d bring it up,” Charlotte asked.

“Bring what up?” Becky asked.

“Oh I guess,” Charlotte said, over the music. “I guess I thought you were ready to talk about the texts. I had figured from them that you were interested. I just wasn’t sure if we would ever talk about it.”

Becky, drunk and suddenly embarrassed, let herself go off Charlotte’s grip. She didn’t want to think about those texts. Nope, not at all. Those were not how she wanted to - no pun intended - woo Charlotte. She suddenly couldn’t look Charlotte in the eye, and found herself running away from the dancefloor, away from the club, even away from her car in the parking lot, which she was too drunk to drive anyway.

Becky just ran and ran and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Day Four**

_ What did I tell ya? Typo said I loved ya / Didn't mean what I was saying / No, I wasn't playing, just confused / Was tryna play it smooth / Start spinnin' in this room / 'Cause I'm fucked and I want ya, I can't even text ya / 'Cause my fingers ain't broken, but my heart is / If you wanna let me know where you hiding / I could come and love you  _ \- “Fingers,” Zayn

Becky was running so fast her head had begun to spin. Her mouth was dry, everything seemed to hurt. She didn’t know what was happening. She really needed to fix her drinking habits, for one.

She couldn’t think straight (ha, there wasn’t anything straight about her), but her mind was at a thousand places at once. She was drunk and confused and embarrassed, and to be fair, she wasn’t sure why she ran away. Charlotte had almost accepted her promposal - in fact Charlotte had pretty much agreed to be her date to NXT Prom, everything was going quite perfect. Becky just didn’t want to talk about the texts. She was just not ready to acknowledge that she had been kind of an asshole to Charlotte in the past, and talking about those texts would bring that up, and what if Charlotte was mean to Becky about them and they were strangers again?

Becky had been walking and walking until she was just not sure where she was going anymore but she was falling so she stopped at a bus stop and stood there for a second, trying to think of where was close, and where she could go. She went through her contacts until she found someone she could turn to, and dialed and said a quick “Hey can I come over? I think I fucked up with Charlotte” and the voice came from the other end, “of course, come immediately.” And that is howl she found herself knocking on the Fab Five loft, to be greeted by Jonathan Van Ness. 

“Hey love, come in, are you okay?” Jonathan said, as Becky fell into his embrace and started crying. “Becks, look at me, what’s wrong?”

“Mm can I get a glass of water first?” Becky slurred, and Jonathan immediately picked up on her drunkenness. 

Jonathan brought Becky in, and shooed away Tan and Antoni from the living room, as he signalled Becky to sit on the couch and brought her some water. Becky sniffled and he handed her a tissue. Becky drank the water, and it helped her head a little. The pain was throbbing. The water helped the dryness of her mouth, as she tried to recall exactly what was going on.

“I asked Charlotte to prom,” Becky said.

“Don’t tell me she said no!” Jonathan exclaimed, sitting down next to her.

“She didn’t she said yes actually,” Becky said. “But also, she wanted to talk about the texts. She thought I was ready to talk about the texts.”

“Becky you keep mentioning these texts a lot,” Jonathan said. “What in the flying loving fuck did these texts say, honey?”

Becky pulled out her phone and scrolled. She and Charlotte had been texting a lot since those first texts so it took her a while, especially in her uncoordinated state, to find the messages. She saw them, kind of read them, felt the cringe just oozing up her body. 

“Here you go,” she said, practically throwing her phone to Jonathan, refusing to engage with her own past abrasiveness. “I… I grew up internalizing my homophobia, but I suppose that’s no excuse.”

“Oh,” Jonathan said, and started making various squeals and noises as he went down the messages. “Ohh! Oh! Rebecca! And you didn’t think she knew you were gay! Ohh! Oh my god! If it wasn’t so rude, I’d say this would be romantic.”

“I sound like such a fuckin’ jerk though don’t I?” Becky asked. “Like I’m not sure why she even became friends with me after this.”

“But you can see why she’d wanna talk to you about this before you went as dates to a dance, though,” Jonathan said. “There’s some underlying tension here that you should be talking about.”

“I don’t hate her though,” Becky said. “Obviously. There’s no way she should be thinking that.”

“Okay,” Jonathan said. “But the ‘I can’t focus’ stuff, and the part where you call her a ‘disgustingly attractive tall specimen that you are not attracted to at all cause you’re not gay or anything?’ And then you proceed to talk about her abs… hmm” 

“Ugh,” Becky cried. “Look, I don’t even know what I was on. It was a rough time. I was trying to be the best. She was in the way, in more ways than one.” 

“Okay,” Jonathan said, nodding his head. “This is not as bad as you think. Nothing you can’t move forward from. It’s not  _ that  _ bad, I promise.”

“Okay,” Becky said. 

“So how are you feeling about your sexuality now?” Jonathan said.

“Honestly,” Becky said, sitting up more, the water making her feel much, much better. “Looking at you and the rest of the Fab Five, and spending time with you guys, seeing the way Charlotte’s changed through your influence, made me realize I’m changing too. I’m less afraid. I don’t have much to lose. Sure it’s a very homophobic crowd sometimes, but I know and believe I can win them over with me charm and skills.”

“Oh,” Jonathan said, scooting closer to her and throwing his arms around her. “Babe! I’m so proud of you.”

“That’s … yeah,” Becky said. “I have been thinking about this. I am ashamed of how I’ve behaved because of this internalized homophobia, especially with Charlotte. But I see what you mean that she would want us to talk about these messages before we do anything non-friendlike. I would never want it to be kind of an elephant in the room.”

“So why’d you run away from the club?” Jonathan asked.

“Because,” Becky said. “Because I wasn’t sure what I wanted. Because I was drunk. I was afraid. We were dancing so close. I wanted her so bad. But, I was embarrassed, and I needed to talk them through, and you reading them makes me feel more confident about them now. That we can get past these. Right?”

“Of course,” Jonathan said. “Becky, Charlotte adores you. I’ve seen the way she smiles when you’re around, heck she’s only got eyes for you when you’re in the room.”

“Really?” Becky asked.

“Yeah,” Jonathan said.

“I like her a lot,” Becky said. “Feels good to say it. Yeah, okay, she’s worth talking over these with. I also think that I owe the girls at the PC the truth about my identity.”

“Only when you’re ready,” Jonathan said. 

“Yeah,” Becky said. “I think I am. Maybe even tomorrow.”

“You know Charlotte’s not gonna be at training tomorrow, right?” Jonathan asked. “She has her final shoot - fashion show, and seeing her house, and seeing the decorations, and things like that.”

“Ah damn it,” Becky said. “It’s okay, I’ll find time to talk to her.”

“Okay, good,” Jonathan said, patting her back.

“Do you know Jules?” Becky asked. “From your lighting crew.”

“Of course,” Jonathan said. “Player extraordinaire.”

“She told me she’s planning to ask Charlotte out after the show’s over,” Becky said, frowning. Fucking Jules.

“Don’t worry about Jules,” Jonathan said. “She says that about almost every girl at every episode we 

“Oh one more thing,” Becky said.

“Yeah?” Jonathan asked.

“My car is parked at the stupid club,” she said. “Can you drive me over, and then I’ll drive you home.”

“Honey you are not driving in this state,” Jonathan said, and then yelled, “Boys!”

The rest of the Fab Five appeared in the living room. “Oh hey Becky!” Tan said.

“Becky here is a little in-toxah-cated because she’s trying to deal with her first gay crush and things haven’t been the smoothest because Becks is shy,” Jonathan said. “Could we drive her to her car and then drive her car to her home?”

“Of course,” Karamo said. “You’re gonna get this girl though right?”

“I will,” Becky nodded.

“We’re here for you, Becks,” Antoni said. “Wait it’s totally Charlotte, right?”

“Did you tell him?” Becky asked, glaring at Jonathan.

“Of course not!” Jonathan said.

“It’s just so obvious, the way you two look at each other,” Tan joined in.

“See!” Jonathan said. “Yall are meant to be.”

_

Becky wakes up with a massive headache when her alarm woke her up the next morning. She made a mental note to herself to cut the drinking down a little because these morning headaches were becoming a far regular annoyance than she had hoped for.  She had passed out straight after the Fab Five had driven her over, and so she reached around looking for her phone, anxious whether Charlotte had sent her something.

There were no messages from Charlotte. There was one text from Bayley though, saying “ _ Where did you disappear to? Hope everything’s ok!”  _ that was sent shortly after Becky had ran off the night before. Good ol’ Bayley. Always noticing that she was gone, and concerned for her safety. Normally she wouldn’t bother, but because it was Bayley and  she didn’t want her to worry she texted a quick, “ _ Yeah, wasn’t feeling well, sorry for bailing on the ride, hope you guys made it safe.”  _

Only for Bayley.

The silence from Charlotte was deafening. As she chugged about a gallon of water and then hit the shower, Becky told herself that it was probably because Charlotte had wanted to give her space because she had run away. But there was a part of her that kept wondering whether Charlotte was mad. She didn’t like Becky anymore - as a friend, or otherwise. She tried to shake the thought of, but then she remembered the texts.

Those fucking series of words that Becky had spewed at Charlotte one drunken night. She  _ really  _ needed to be better about alcohol.

That aside, Jonathan had said they weren’t too bad. So maybe, Becky was ready. She thought about Charlotte’s smile, and the way her eyes had lit up when Becky had mentioned going to prom with her. Becky imagined cuddling Charlotte again, and kissing her. Charlotte’s lips looked soft. And boy was she tall. It was worth talking about those horrible texts if it meant that Becky would get to take Charlotte out on dates, and kiss her, and wake up next to her. 

Becky realized only when she pulled in to the Performance Center and the Queer Eye trucks weren’t there like they usually were that Jonathan had mentioned that Charlotte had the day off from practice because she was getting ready to shoot some of the final scenes of the show. Her heart sank a little because there was frankly a lot she had to say to Charlotte, and a lot of it while they were alone. But also, because she had planned to come out to the girls, she had hoped Charlotte would be there, to know how sorry and embarrassed she had been because of her internalized homophobia, but how she was ready to make amends.

It would have to wait then, increasing Becky’s inner turmoil any further. But, she had told herself she was going to come out to the girls today, so Charlotte or not, she would do it. As their friend, she owed them that much. She hadn’t prepared a speech or anything, and she wasn’t sure exactly which of the girls she was gonna talk to, and she definitely hadn’t thought what would be a good time, but as she parked her car and walked over, with Charlotte  _ and  _ the Netflix production trucks gone, she realized she was the first to arrive to training.

Finally.

Maybe this was going to be a new beginning after all. Suddenly, Becky didn’t feel as nervous. “I’m the man,” she whispered, as she turned the light on in the training room, and began throwing some punches.

_

Becky had decided that lunch time would be it, show time, go time, the time to hit the pedal to the medal and come out to her friends. She nervously made her way through training, and she knew she wasn’t trying her best, and that was never good. She had made a promise to herself, to her mother, and to Finn that she would never give anything but her best when it came to every single day, but today was different. Becky looked around and wondered if things would change. Would Sasha be able to practice her submission move on Becky the same way? Would Bayley let her suplex her every day? Or were they going to look at her differently, think she was weird, get all self-conscious and fear that she was into them or something? Not that Sasha already didn’t think that everyone was into her anyway. 

It was just scary, the idea of coming out to her friends who she had to be physically in contact with on a daily basis. She was honestly grateful that Charlotte wasn’t at training. She really didn’t need double the distraction.

Time seemed to pass both super slow and super fast, and by the time lunch rolled around, Becky felt like she was ready to throw up. Right before everyone was about to head to the cafeteria, Becky messaged the group chat of the girls she was closest to: Sasha, Bayley, Carmella, and Alexa to meet at their usual table ASAP. Charlotte was also in the group chat but she obviously wasn’t going to show up today. 

Becky was the first one there, as she had no appetite before what she was gonna do. She had shortened the list of girls to her closest friends, and still she felt like everything was going to turn upside down. Bayley was the first person to get to the table.

“What’s up, Becky?” Bayley asked. “Everything alright?”

“I hope so,” Becky said.

“You’re not leaving us are you?” Bayley said.

“Oh please,” Becky said. “I’m not going anywhere til I’ve main evented Wrestlemania. Multiple of them.”

“Okay good,” Bayley said.

Sasha and Carmella and Paige all soon came and everyone looked super intrigued which got Becky even more nervous and she forgot the speech that she had been trying to prepare for the past ten minutes.

“What is this announcement?” Sasha asks. “It better not be bad news, I can’t take that right now, I have to come up with a new entrance.”

“Yeah, what’s the big news?” Alexa asked. “I have to go meet Murphy but I was just so curious.”

“Guys,” Bayley said. “She’s clearly nervous. Take your time, Becks. It’s… okay. We’re here.”

“Okay so,” Becky began, and took a deep breath. 

“Here,” Bayley said, passing Becky her water cup. Becky took a big sip.

“I…,” Becky said. “I don’t know why it’s important, I mean I guess I do - it’s a big part of me. And I don’t really wanna hide it cause it’s killing me.”

“Okay,” Sasha nodded. “Please don’t die.”

“Right,” Becky said. “So the thing is. Okay. You guys are important to me.”

“I’d help you hide a body,” Alexa said nonchalantly.

“Oh no not that,” Becky said. “I’m just gonna go ahead and say it.”

She paused. She looked at the girls. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

“I’m just gonna turn the other way,” she said, finding herself softly smiling.

“Okay go ahead,” Carmella signalled with her hands, and the Irishwoman turned around

“I’m gay,” Becky said, spitting it out as fast as she could. 

There was silence. Becky slowly turned back. The girls were all looking at her. There was silence for what seemed hours, but was probably just five seconds.

“Okay,” Sasha said, frowning.

“Is that it?” Alexa asked, standing up. “You made us gather for this? Gotta go bye.”

“It’s a big deal, right?” Becky asked. “Do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you,” Carmella said. “In fact, I’m proud of you. I gotta go too. I have to practice my entrance.”

Alexa and Carmella left, and Becky was left staring at Bayley and Sasha.

“Becky,” Bayley said, reaching for her hand. “Why would we hate you? It’s cool. I mean, I’d already figured you were-”

“What?” Becky asked. “It’s a big deal I guess cause I hated myself. It just didn’t seem right. How did you figure?”

“You never showed any interest when we gushed about the guys,” Bayley said. “Or like-”

“She’s too nice to say it,” Sasha said. “The way you look at Charlotte. The way you two vibe. Something’s definitely up there. You were practically grinding on each other last night before you dramatically left.”

“Oh my god,” Becky said. “That obvious?”

“Yeah,” Sasha said. “Y’all fucking?”

“Oh my god, no!” Becky said, laughing. “I just have a little crush.”

“I’m pretty sure Charlotte’s not straight either,” Sasha said. “And she’s got it for you bad.”

“I hope you get to dance with her at prom, Becky,” Bayley said softly. “You two would make a really cute couple.”

“So cute that i’d wanna vomit,” Sasha said. “But I’d want nothing except your happiness you goof.”

“That wasn’t so hard,” Becky said, sighing. “I’ve denied myself this for a long time. It’s just felt really difficult.”

“I can see how,” Bayley said. “But know that we love you no matter what.”

“Thanks guys,” Becky said, falling in to hug her two best friends.

_ Best friends.  _ Wow.

It was weird how a few weeks ago she wasn’t stopping for anyone. Now she had a support system. She was slowly learning that could rely on people, and still climb to the top. She always needed her horsewomen. 

_

Becky wasn’t sure where she and Charlotte stood as she drove over the girls to Charlotte’s place after training so that they could attend the filming of one of the final scenes for Charlotte’s Queer Eye episode - her fashion show. Charlotte was going to come out with some outfits she was going to wear on a daily basis, and also show off her newer gears for Takeover (Becky was hoping and praying girl got some new boots). Then the plan was for all the girls to go to their own places and head over to prom.

She was nervous, since the last time she saw Charlotte she ran away. But today was a good day, Becky could feel it in her bones, since the coming out had gone so well. 

Karamo opened the door for them, as the girls stepped over wires and walked around cameras to wow at Charlotte’s incredible new home. Well it was the same home, but it was very different. The rusty old couch had been replaced by a very elegant one. There was a giant stereo, a flat screen TV, and even a fucking foosball table in the living room. It was incredible. Now Becky was jealous  _ she  _ hadn’t been nominated for Queer Eye.

As if reading her mind, Sasha poked Becky in the ribs and said, “If you two start dating, you can hang out in this neat bachelor pad all the time.”

Becky blushed.

“Okay guys,” one of the producers ushered the girls in to sit down on the couch. “We’re about to film in five minutes. Tan is going to come out because he’s currently helping Charlotte with her outfits, and she’ll put on a fashion show for you all. All you have to do is applaud, but react naturally!”

And so Tan arrived, and stood against the wall proudly as he announced that Charlotte would first be showing off her everyday wear. Becky was nervous to see Charlotte but the only emotions she felt the minute Charlotte entered the room was amazement. Charlotte was wearing a leather jacket, tight black jeans, a button down with the top couple of buttons undone. She was looking, for lack of a better word,  _ hot.  _

All the girls cheered. The outfits that followed were equally as wonderful. Charlotte’s gear for the next Takeover was a metallic silver. It was different than her other gears. It was more her.

Once the fashion show was over, all the girls were about to go get ready for the prom, and Becky was annoyed as hell she didn’t get to talk to Charlotte alone or apologize for running away as Charlotte too had run off after filming was done to get ready.  And Becky had to drop everyone off. 

She sighed.

Guess now she  _ had  _ to go to NXT Prom. There was no way she was going another day without telling Charlotte how she felt. Even if it meant she would do a dramatic reading of the texts that she had been avoiding with her whole life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to know more of what the texts said at the beginning of the next chapter!! Wooo there's one more chapter left friends! thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Chapter 7 - Post Production**

_ It's always on a night like tonight I think that you can read my mind / 'Cause when you look at me with those eyes / I'm speechless staring at you, standing there in that dress / What it's doing to me, ain't a secret / 'Cause watching you is all that I can do _ \- Dan + Shay, “Speechless”

Becky had no idea what to wear. If someone had told her even the previous week that she’d be frantically rummaging through her closet to wear something to fucking NXT Prom, she would have laughed at their face, and then probably put them in her armbar, what she had recently thinking would be called the dis-arm-her. Becky loved puns almost as much as she loved competition. What she didn’t love was that she’d not really brought any formal wear when she had moved because she had moved to Florida on such a whim. They weren’t getting invited to red carpets or the Hall of Fame anytime soon so Becky was in no way prepared for formal events, let alone a goddamn  _ prom.  _

This, like a lot of things lately, was Charlotte Flair’s fault.

Becky sighed. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they had last talked, and weirdly enough Becky  _ missed  _ Charlotte. She missed that silly grin, that hearty laugh, the sparkly eyes. She even missed Charlotte dorkily calling her “Becks.”

_ Ah, shit _ , she thought to herself.  _ I really fuckin’ like her. _

When Becky sat down, distressed and unsure whether to run to the store and rent an outfit, her phone rang. 

It was Finn. It had been a while since they’d got the chance to hang out over weekends like they usually liked to, since Finn was an NXT regular, already in title contention, while Becky was still in her early stages.

“Boy!” Becky said, smiling ino her phone. “Haven’t seen you in days. How are ya? Are ya going to this prom thing?”

“That’s what I called to ask you,” Finn replied.

“I wasn’ plannin’ on it,” Becky said. “But I’m goin’, I gotta, I gotta win over a girl Finn, I’m gay did ya know?”

“I did actually,” Finn said, and Becky could hear him laughing. “I’ve known ye since ye wer fifteen, Becky. Of course I know.”

“I feel like everyone kinda figured it out,” Becky said. “Can’t believe I’m that obvious. Anyway. I don’ have an outfit. What d’ I do?”

“Oh Becky,” Finn said. “I have yer ol’ tux.”

“My ol’ tux?” Becky asked.

“Yeah,” Finn said. “The one from after graduating wrestlin’ school. From the first match.”

It came back to Becky. She and Finn had gone to have tuxedos made together with their first paycheck because they wanted to be all fancy. When Becky had given up on her dreams for a bit in the middle, she’d dramatically thrown it to Finn.

“Ya kept it after all these years?” Becky asked.

“‘Course,” Finn said. “See, it’s useful now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Becky said. “I’ll be over soon.”

“Becky?” Finn asked. 

“Yea?” 

“Is the girl,” Finn said, hesitating. “Is it Charlotte?”

“Agh,” Becky yelled. “Yeah, it is. How’d ya know?”

“You haven’t shut up about her since ya got here,” Finn said. “I know ya Becks. Now get yer arse here already so you can go win over yer girl.”

_

Becky looked at herself in the mirror and found herself nodding.

“Not bad eh?” Finn asked, grinning and giving her a soft pat on the shoulder. “You look amazing actually.”

“Can’t believe this still fits me after all of these years,” Becky said, with her mouth wide open. She had picked out a white button down shirt from her closet, but the deep blue suit and the pants were almost ten years old. Finn had taken perfect care of them though, they were as shiny as ever. 

“Do you wanna borrow a bowtie?” Finn asked. “Or a regular tie?”

“Think I’ll go for a bowtie,” Becky nodded, as Finn helped her put it on. He looked dapper himself, and Becky had not stopped teasing him all night about the fact that he’d asked Rollins to be his date and the gold streak hot mess Seth had accepted.

“Ready?” Finn asked, and Becky nodded, nervous out of her skin. She suddenly remembered what she was doing. She was pulling a rom com move, the very stuff that she’d grown up having  a distaste for. Suddenly Charlotte Flair, the girl that was in her way of reaching the top, was all she had wanted. Becky was a gay fool, but she couldn’t go a day without being in agony over what she had accepted (and everyone already knew apparently) were genuine feelings of care and attraction for the tall blonde woman she tried her best to dislike. 

Finn by her side, Becky pulled up to the Performance Center, the vibe completely different at night than what she was usually used to just as the sun was coming up.

“Ready, Becks?” Finn asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Becky said, stepping out of her car and dusting off her suit.

“You look amazing,” Finn said. “Charlotte is one lucky lass.”

Becky nodded. She felt so nervous she wanted to throw up. Honestly, now wasn’t the best time to cut down on alcohol was it? She could very well have used some liquid courage. 

The two of them stepped into the gym, and Becky nodded at what a fantastic job Bobby and his team had done with the place. While the Fab Five wasn’t going to be there (they would watch this part from home, and their part would be filmed later), the crew was up and about, capturing shots of the NXT men and women, looking absolutely gorgeous all cleaned up. Becky noticed Jules was operating lights, and nodded at her, and Jules smiled at her. Becky’s felt guilty all of a sudden, like she was stealing Jules’ girl or something.  _ She’s not Jules’ girl,  _ Becky told herself.  _ Literally everyone has said she probably likes you back. _

Becky looked across the room and saw Charlotte standing on the side, next to the drinks table, talking to Mojo and Carmella. Becky had to stop in her tracks. Charlotte looked absolutely gorgeous, having gone out in a lavender dress, her hair down in half curls, and smiling that smile Becky adored with her whole heart. Speaking of her heart, Becky could feel every beat, pounding hard against her chest in rapid movements. 

Charlotte looked from her conversation toward Becky and saw her before Becky could approached her. The eye contact would have thrown Becky off. Her brain immediately begged her to look away, to grab Finn and pretend to be in a conversation with him, to take Jules and tell her to go get Charlotte instead. But her heart was pushing her. She had come to this silly prom for Charlotte. She wasn’t going anywhere until talked to her. 

It was hard to read Charlotte’s expression. She seemed concerned almost. She didn’t seem mad. God, had the club really been twenty-four hours ago? Becky’s feet told her to run, but she knew it was too late, because Charlotte was already walking up to her.

“I’ve been wondering where you were,” Charlotte said, looking her up and down. “You look really good.”

“You look beautiful,” Becky said, and grabbed Charlotte by the hand and pulled her to the side and away from the crowd. “Let’s take a walk.”

Charlotte nodded, and the two walked out of the gym and into the parking lot, Becky unsure what to do with her hands, because all she wanted was to put them around the blonde’s waist and kiss her.

“I was wondering where you were,” Charlotte repeated, and Becky could see her fumbling with her fingers. Becky, making the tall blonde nervous? Well would ya look at that. “I’m not sure if we’re still dates?”

“Sorry I’m late, Flair, and that I couldn’t pick you up,” Becky said, trying her best to remain calm. “And I’m sorry I ran away yesterday.”

“I’ve been a little worried, I will admit,” Charlotte said. 

“You didn’t text me or anything,” Becky said.

“I wanted to give you time,” Charlotte said. “And space. Are you okay?”

“I am okay,” Becky said. “And I’m an idiot, Flair. I like you, I like you so much. And I  _ will  _ talk about those damn texts if they’re that important.”

“OKay,” Charlotte said. “Did you mean those?” 

“I did, I mean the good parts,” Becky said. “The bad ones were just… Charlotte i grew up internalizing my homophobia I just didn’t want to acknowledge that I had a crush on you or whatever, especially cause you’re my biggest rival here.”

“You had a crush on me?” Charlotte asked, giggling.

“Oh my god shut up,” Becky said, blushing.

“I’ve always had a crush on you, I’m not gonna lie,” Charlotte said.

“I don’t know why I always thought you were straight,” Becky said. “Maybe I wished you were, cause it would just be easier.”

“I guess sexuality’s something I haven’t felt like labeling,” Charlotte said, now leaning against a column outside the PC. “I’m attracted to who I’m attracted to. And I am, you know. Attracted to you, I mean. I have been for a while.”

“But I was an asshole to ya,” Becky said, quietly.

“Like on the outside yes,” Charlotte said. “But I’ve seen you. You always make sure your opponents are okay and not hurt, you let everyone else get food in line first, heck you let Jules hit on me for days and not say anything.”

“Well,” Becky said. “That’s cause I’ve been a dumbass.”

“Nah,” Charlotte said, reaching for her hand “Becky your drive and your passion is so contagious. It inspires me to be good. And not to mention, you’ve been nothing but nice to me for the last couple weeks.”

“I came here to be the best,” Becky said. “And your willingness to befriend everyone kind of bothered me I guess. So I tried to hate ya I really did. I guess now  _ is  _ when we talk about the texts. What do you wanna know about them.”

“Can you just... “ Charlotte began, both of their bodies now resting against the column. “Explain them? Do a dramatic reading? I don’t know. Give me context, tell me why or what or how, or anything. I just wanna know what was on your mind.”

“Dude I was drunk,” Becky said. “And I guess I was thinking about you.”

“Dramatic reading please,” Charlotte said. “I think we just need to get them out there.

“I haven’t even read them properly since I sent them,” Becky said, pulling out her phone from her back pocket, and scrolling up. She sighed. And read the words that she’d been avoiding with her life. 

_ Dear Flair, I guess i kind of hate you because you’re legacy and you’re a  _ _ disgustingly attractive tall specimen that I am not attracted to at all cause I'm not gay or anything _ _.  _

_ But I also want you to know when you speak, I feel like it’s music to my ears. But like music I want to hate.  _

_ Your abs are ABSolutely brilliant. Seriously, like you can cut glass on them. You’re hot as heck, but I still hate you.  _

_ It’s a hard balance, and I don’t know how to find one. _

_ Can you please actually stay out of my way so that I dont think your smile is like the sun every single day?  _

_ It’s getting too distracting for my work. _

_ Becky _

Becky stared at the ground.

“Now can you imagine me,” Charlotte said. “Just chilling in my room on a Saturday night. When all of a sudden I get these messages from someone who’s been mean to me time and time again, being kind of mean, but also full of backhanded compliments?”

“Charlotte I can’t apologize enough,” Becky said. “I was not sober, and I guess you were on my mind, and I am not like that anymore. I don’t want you to stay out of my way, I want you to offer up competition at every stage but also, Charlotte I guess like you, I don’t even guess, I do-”

Becky was stopped mid ramble as Charlotte Flair grabbed her by her button up shirt and kissed her against the column. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Becky asked.

“We should get a dance in for the Queer Eye cameras though,” Charlotte said. “But after that, I’d love to.”

*

Well it was certainly  _ one  _ way to christen Charlotte’s new bed from Queer Eye. Becky pushed Charlotte onto the giant queen sized - appropriate for Charlotte’s in-ring nickname, The Queen - surface. 

“You should wear suits more often,” Charlotte said, as she tugged on Becky’s tux blazer as the red head juggled it off. “You look really hot.” 

“You’ve never called me hot before, Flair,” Becky smirked. “I like it.”

Charlotte blushed, underneath her, as Becky couldn’t help but kiss her. 

“Your dress is very pretty as well,” Becky said. “Think it’d look good on the floor too?”

“Where have you been keeping all this game?” Charlotte asked.

“Just because I’m all wrestling and brood, doesn’t mean I don’t have game, Flair,” Becky said. “I’ve learned a thing or two in my travels. Even if I  _ was  _ a little closeted. Now shut up and be a good girl.”

Charlotte giggled. Becky paused to take a moment for the fact that she had made this tall specimen giggle. She straight up dove for Charlotte’s neck and kissed it, as she began leaving hickeys all over. Charlotte softly moaned as Becky’s hands explored all over, nails on the fingers of her left hand gripping the blonde’s back and slowly unzipping as her right hand ran over Charlotte’s gorgeous breasts, her stunning hips and finally found the way to the blonde’s underwear.

“Becky,” Charlotte said, in a near whimper. “I need you.”

“Anything for you, Princess,” Becky smirked, pulling Charlotte out of her dress.

“Don’t call me Princess, Becks.”

“Don’t call me Becks, Princess.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

_

Hints of the sun rising peeked through the window as Becky felt herself stirring a little, unsure why the sheets felt so much softer, the blanket felt a lot thicker, and the room smelled like peaches. She was naked. She barely ever slept naked. That wasn’t even the weirdest part. Weirdest of all, her arms felt like they were wrapped around a person.

Then she remembered.

She remembered, and her eyes snapped completely open. 

She looked to her left to see Charlotte Flair softly breathing next to her, her naked torso, sculpted like a Greek goddess, peeking out from under the covers. Both of Charlotte’s arms were around Becky, as if she had been scared Becky would run away in the middle of the night.

_ I could never,  _ Becky thought, taking in all of the magnificent woman next to her.  _ God I hope she knows how  beautiful she is.  _

She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. They had a little while till training.

She pulled up Jonathan’s number and sent a quick text:  _ I got the girl. Thank you for everything. _

Becky’s stirring caused Charlotte in turn to stir a little as Charlotte cuddled closer. Becky didn’t even know it was possible for them to be cuddling any closer than they already have been. 

“Becks?” Charlotte mumbled in her sleep.

“Hey love,” Becky said, the nickname slipping out. “I’m right here.”

“Good,” Charlotte said. “Do we have training today?”

“We do, babe, it’s a Thursday,” Becky said. Another nickname. Damn, she was already so far gone. 

“Can’t we please fake stomach aches and just stay in all day?” Charlotte asked, eyes still closed. “I wanna get you breakfast in bed.”

“Wow, one session of Queer Eye and suddenly you’re makin’ breakfast?” Becky asked, laughing. “I wish, but the weekend’s right about here. Also, I should get to my place first and grab my training clothes.”

“Ugh, being a wrestler is so hard,” Charlotte said, opening her eyes just a little, as Becky softly kissed her forehead. “This feels like a dream.”

“It really does,” Beckys said, surprised at how content she felt at that moment. “Do you wanna get ready and we’ll ride together?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte nodded, as if she was surprised at the question. She looked down at herself, and laughed. “I was about to ask you to turn away as I change.”

“”S a little late for that, don’t ya think?” Becky said, laughing, as she sat up and pulled Charlotte up and pulled her in for a kiss. “Come ‘ere you.”

“I have morning breath,” Charlotte protested, covering Becky’s mouth with her hand.

“Ah I don’t give a fook,” Becky said, as she kissed the girl she was sure she’d never get tired of kissing.

_

The Netflix crew had nicely cleaned up the place - very kind of them, and Becky was crossing all her fingers and toes that there was some of that food left in the PC kitchen, because of course she hadn’t gotten a chance to eat any of it the night before.

Becky wasn’t even mad they weren’t the first ones at the Performance Center. But what got her was  the fact that it was Sasha who was there, arms crossed, as if she was waiting for them to get there.

“Well, well, well,” Sasha said, grinning from ear to ear. “If it isn’t the dynamic duo who mysteriously disappeared last night.”

Charlotte blushed. “I-uh, we-”

“It’s okay,” Becky said. “She knows. I actually came out to Sash, and Bay and Carmella and Lex while you were gone yesterday.”

“Oh,” Charlotte said, smiling, placing an arm around Becky’s waist. Becky looked up at her, surprised. Then she smiled herself.

She could get used to this.

They were done with the morning session when Coach Bloom told them that the Fab Five were coming in to say goodbye. They walked in, handsome and confident as ever.

The minute Becky saw Jonathan, he squealed and said, “girl, you did it!”

Becky couldn’t help but get a little teary eyed as Jonathan pulled her into a hug.

“I’m gonna miss you, Johnny” Becky said, grabbing his hand once they’d separated. “You lads came here to help Charlotte, but you’ve helped me more than ya know.”

“It’s my pleasure, honey,” Jonathan said. “And hey, now we’re friends for life. When you main event Wrestlemania you’re gonna get me a free ticket right?”

“Of course,” Becky said, laughing. “I’m gonna do that. Get to the top. Win all the titles. Main event Mania. And Charlotte’s gonna be right there with me.”

  
  


**Two Months Later**

“Will you two stop sucking face and hurry with the popcorn!” Sasha’s voice called from Charlotte’s living room. 

“Yeah I already had to wait twelve hours to not binge the entire season last night,” Bayley’s voice rang.

Becky laughed. Charlotte was making popcorn in the microwave, as Becky stood with her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. She traced Charlotte’s shoulder freckle with her index finger as Charlotte visibly shivered a little at the touch.

Becky loved how she could do that to her girlfriend.

_ Her girlfriend.  _

It was truly amazing that Charlotte had wanted them to keep kissing, keep seeing each other. How a first date turned into a second turned into a third, which turned to carpooling to training every day, switching up whose apartment to spend the night, Charlotte making Becky sit through Twilight series marathons, and Becky falling asleep on the couch. To then find herself carried to the bed. 

It was perfect. Her relationship was perfect.

Charlotte got the popcorn from the microwave and looked at Becky.

“Ready?” Charlotte asked.

“You look a little nervous,” Becky said, smiling. “All good?”

“Yeah, just anxious to see myself on a TV show, I guess,” Charlotte said, shrugging it off.

“Babe you’re NXT Women’s Champion,” Becky said, matter-of-factly. “How’re you not used to seeing yourself on tv already?”

“That’s a  _ character, _ ” Charlotte said, as they entered the living room and Sasha immediately snatched the popcorn. “This is me.”

“Shhh,” Bayley said. “I’m gonna start it.”

The four of them watched in wonder - ironically on the giant flat screen tv from the Queer Eye folks - as the episode played, the Fab Five walking into Charlotte’s apartment, Becky and Bayley in suit. Charlotte acting surprised. Them coming to training. Jonathan freaking out over wrestling - god Becky missed Jonathan. They still regularly texted though.

The episode continued in the clothing store, the furniture store, Antoni teaching Charlotte to cook, and then, the part Becky knew Charlotte was most nervous to watch, Charlotte’s conversation with Karamo as they took a drive across town.

“It’s like they’re always going to be comparing me to my father,” Charlotte said. “Oh you look like Ric Flair. No shit, sir, ever heard of genetics? And yeah, his name did get me through the door. But I’m working my butt off to try and make my own name. And to live up to his as well.”

“What do you think you’re struggling the most with in that department?” Karamo asked.

“I think I’m definitely letting it hold me back,” Charlotte said. “I care too much about what people think.”

“I think you’re letting the character and yourself blend in too much,” Karamo said. “What if you separated your personal feelings, but acted like the character didn’t give a damn? What’s that word in wrestling? When you become a bad guy?”

“You mean like a heel?” Charlotte asked. “I hadn’t thought about that. I  _ could  _ turn.”

“Yeah,” Karamo said. “It could definitely be a way to channel the confidence of the Queen persona that you’re trying to build.”

“Huh,” Charlotte said. 

The girls all watched that scene with their mouths wide open.

“Wow,” Sasha said.

“Dude,” Bayley said. “I have goosebumps. There was so much raw emotion there.”

Becky looked at her girlfriend proudly.

The conversation with Karamo wasn’t over though.

“There’s another thing,” TV version of Charlotte said.

“What is it?” Karamo asked.

“I like Becky,” Charlotte said. “I don’t know how to approach it though, I feel like we’re getting closer, but she’s reserved.”

“Keep doing your thing,” Karamo said. “I’ve seen you guys. There’s definitely something there.”

Sasha, Becky, and Bayley all looked at Charlotte at this.

“Bitch pause the TV,” Sasha said. “What the fuck. You came out worldwide just like that?”

Charlotte smiled meekly. Becky really started crying. Charlotte gasped and held her.

The episode then moved to Charlotte’s promo, Charlotte’s fashion show, the house makeover. And finally NXT Prom, where there were some beautiful shots of Charlotte and Becky dancing.

All four of them were practically bawling at the end of the episode.

“I feel like a celebrity,” Bayley said, wiping her tears.

“Bayley you’re the most popular wrestler in NXT,” Becky said, shaking her head at all her friends’ claim to fame suddenly being Queer Eye. 

Sasha and Bayley congratulated Charlotte, they all had a group hug and the two left, leaving Becky with Charlotte.

“Wow,” Becky said. “You’ve never told me you said that to Karamo.”

“I guess.. I forgot?” Charlotte said. “Nah just kidding. I don’t know. I was nervous about how you’d react. Are you okay? Are  _ we  _ okay?”

“More than,” Becky said. “I think I’d always thought dating a Flair would mean a lot of secrets and hiding. But you, you’re somethin’ else, aren’t ya?”

Charlotte smiled. That smile that still set Becky’s heart ablaze. Like the sun had shone in her eyes.

“You’re worth it all,” Charlotte says. “I don’t care who knows. I- I love you, Becks.”

Becky looked at Charlotte. Of course she’d be the first to say it.

“I love you too, Flair,” Becky said. “I think I’ve loved you since I sent those horrendous texts.”

“Who woulda thought we’d come so far?” Charlotte asked, holding Becky in her arms and kissing her.

“Oh baby we’re just getting started,” Becky said. “And we’re not stoppin’ til we’ve inducted each other in the Hall of Fame.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I was not going to continue this fic after the 2nd chapter. But all of your support convinced me otherwise. So thank you for that. I'm really grateful. As always, comments and kudos highly appreciated :) much love. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ softcharlotte

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/feedback always appreciated!


End file.
